Berk private boarding school
by AnimeEmy
Summary: Its Hiccup's freshman year at Berk's private high school and he has a full scholarship provided by his father, dean of the school Stoick. Toothless (Hiccup's older brother) is happy to help him fit in since he had been going there for two years. Hiccup soon discovers making friends there isn't all that hard, and when he meets this girl named Astrid... Well you'll see
1. The start of a new school year

**Hello all you wonderful people, yes this is a modern AU and before you jump to conclusions about modern stuff... just give it a chance hope you love it! :)**

They drove from the airport for what seemed like forever. Hiccup head was leaning against the window, eyes shut still tired from the flight he and Toothless spent most of their day on. Shore it was a relief to be back in Berk, for one he wouldn't be the only one in his class with a ridiculous name, but that still didn't make up for the fact that it took so long to get to. Hiccup's brother Toothless on the other hand looked awake as ever. He was sitting up admiring the scenery the car was passing. Hiccup chuckled to himself glancing at his older brother. He knew Toothless didn't mind flying, in fact he had told his brother many times that he enjoyed it. Some days Tooth even wished he had wigs, so he could just fly away from all the nonsense in the world.

"Hiccup, I can't wait to show you the school!" Toothless said a little too loud for Hiccup to handle, quickly snapping back from his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes, they were puffy and looked tired. Hiccup slowly let out an "Immm-Hmmm," not really in the mood to talk.

"Really dude, I bet your going to love it. Dad and I do!" Tooth smiled, getting a death glare from Hiccup. Toothless had been going to Berk privet boarding school for two years and now was going to be attending his junior year there. Hiccup on the other hand would be attending his freshman year and even if he didn't seem too excited for it at this moment, he was. He had to live at home with his nanny for the past few years because of how far away the school was from their home town. And to make it even tougher on Hiccup, the boy's mom died in war when he was very young.

He jerked awake when he felt the taxi stop in its tracks. When he did mange to open his eyes, Hiccup was astonished. The school was everything he imagined and more! Of course he saw pitchers of it before, but never saw it in person till now. He stepped out of the black car with a loud yawn and a scratch to his side. "So this is what Berk high school looks like, hug," He said sleepily leaning agent the car.

"Yeah, pretty sweet right." Tooth grinned, knowing that his brother was amazed by the sight of the massive boarding school.

"Come on, you still have the rest of the day to explore and get to know it before the school year begins tomorrow," Hiccup just looked at his brother that was now mostly carrying all of his bags and his own.

"Do you really think that I want to explore now?!" Toothless shrugged at his brother and started walking towards their school. Hiccup sighed and joined him now carrying some of his smaller bags. He wasn't what you called a muscular boy, he was more of a bean pole. Tall, skinny, but not strong so he struggled a bit with the bags. Toothless had muscle, though it wasn't much, but he could carry five times the amount Hiccup could.

The brothers walked in, Hiccup was even more amazed of it on the inside than the out. He thought of it like a giant lobby.

"This is where the dorms meet," Hiccup saw Toothless point to the left side of the building. "We are in the left wing."

"So is this like the big hangout area?" Hiccup asked still looking around and started to trot behind his brother, Toothless laughed.

"I guess you could call it that, its more like a cafeteria though," Tooth grinned still looking at his brother's amazed look. "Just wait till you see the dorms, bro." Hiccup smiled at the thought of him and his brother staying up late and watching horror movies. He was sure that they would be known as the great Haddock brothers that stayed up until three a.m. Heck Toothless was probably known for that now.

Hiccup shook his head and looked up from his feet, caching a glimpse at someone staring at him. He quickly looked over his shoulder and found a girl releasing her gaze and blushing. She was pretty, _really _pretty_. _Did Hiccup have something on his face, he never saw a girl look at _him _the scrawny, bonny boy. Especially a girl like that, blond with gleaming blue eyes, just the right amount of makeup on and not to mention one of the cutest girls he had ever seen. Turning back to the floor he now felt his face getting red hot, he was blushing too.

"Dude, you alright," Toothless interrupted his train of though, snapping his fingers in front of Hiccup's face. "You-who..."

"Oh yeah, I'm-I'm fine," Hiccup said blankly staring at his brother.

"Really, because you have been staring off into space for at last two minutes." Hiccup could see Tooth tapping his foot in frustration.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled as he got a better grasp of his bags and headed for the elevator.

"No worries," Tooth sighed and followed close behind his strange brother.

We he and Hiccup got to their new dorm room 327, Hiccup immediately crazed face first on the couch and let out a long mown into a pillow.

"Well, I see someone is tired," Toothless said laughing out. "Do you want a blanket?, I wouldn't make you get one of course you look so peaceful like a sleeping baby."

Hiccup cocked his head and glared at Tooth who was beaming from ear to ear, knowing that his sarcasm finally got to Him. Toothless opened his eyes to meet Hiccup's glare.

"Well, maybe you're not that much of a baby after all, your more like a rich brat," Toothless said still in a teasing way.

Hiccup gave a small smile and then plopped his head back down only to let out another mown. Toothless rolled his eyes and tossed Hiccup's things onto a bead and his on another.

"You know you can come down with me if you want, meat some people." Toothless said looking at his brother, he looked like he was dead on the couch.

"I'm good," Hiccup said into the pillow. "Just do me a favorer and pick up my uniform."

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Yes your majesty an would you like anything else?"

"Na, I'm good," Hiccup smiled.

Tooth sighed quietly and left. Hiccup was happy he was alone now, he needed to catch up on some much needed sleep before tomorrow. Tomorrow would be all about first impression and Hiccup planed to make a _good_ impression, unlike the one he had at his last school the weird nerdy nobody. Here he was the son of the dean, here he could finally be somebody. With that last thought in his head he let sleep snuck up on him and carry him away.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup could barely open his eyes, because whenever he tried he would be blinded by the sun. He stood up making his way over to the curtains still not opening his eyes and closed them shut.

"Why did you do that?" He heard Toothless's voice and looked at him.

"Because I couldn't see!" He started then looked down at his watch, Hiccup only had fifteen minutes to get ready. "Did I sleep through the night?"

Toothless nodded then threw him his uniform. "Better get ready or you'll miss the first day," He said.

Hiccup looked down at the uniform and sighed, he never thought he looked good in suits. "Fine," he shuffled to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he stared at himself in the mirror for the longest time. He looked absolutely dreadful, Hiccup had bags under his eyes and he looked scrawnier than usual. He finally decided to take a shower to get some of the smell off of him at least.

When he was dried off he scuffed his head with the towel making sure it was completely dry. Hiccup awkwardly put on his uniform looking at himself. It kind of worked on him. He fumbled with his tie for a while till he thought it was as good as it was going to get. He opened the door to find Toothless was no longer in their room. He checked his phone. One new text from Toothless.

_Hey dude went down for breakfast you can come if you want._

Hiccup quickly grabbed his backpack and notebook and headed for the lobby. When he got down he saw Tooth sitting at a table with, their cousin Snotlout. Hiccup groined, he knew his cousin would probably be giving a scholarship by his father alongside him and Tooth he just hoped that he didn't.

"Well who do we have here," Snotlout said grinning as Hiccup pulled up a chair to sit next to Toothless.

"Yeah, hi Snotlout," Hiccup said razing his hand to give a quick wave. Snotlout was everything Hiccup wasn't, muscular, good with the ladies, athletic, not a total dork... well you get the pitcher. Toothless offered Hiccup an apple and he quickly snatched it out of his hands. He was kind of pissed that Tooth didn't mention he was having breakfast with _Snotlout_, Toothless knew how much he despised him. He bit into the apple hard, chewing then wiping the jewce from him mouth squinting at Snotlout.

"Well someone is a little cranky," Tooth said looking at Hiccup. He looked over at Toothless, he had this sarcastic look on his face that made Hiccup laugh.

"Yeah well, I did sleep on a rock hard couch last night," He said smirking. "And you know how I am after flying-"

He was interrupted by a bell ringing.

"Ugh... Better hurry up with that apple Hiccup you don't want late on the first day of school," Snotlout smiled deviously at him before grabbing his bag and walking tours the door.

Toothless shook his head then looked down at Hiccup.

"Don't mind him, he is just being _himself, _but really you don't want to be late!"

Tooth grabbed his stuff and ran to the door just in time to catch up with Lout'. Hiccup Stuffed the apple in his mouth to be able to have his hands free, he grabbed his bag and his books, then dashed to the door. He was close to the two other boys before he felt something snag his foot making him fall, let go of his breakfast and smack onto the ground. He heard a gasp and something came to his arm, tugging it trying to help him up. He wobbled up and felt a person dusted the dirt off his shirt before hearing someone talk.

"I am so, so sorry!" It was a girl's voice, he looked down. It wasn't any girl's voice either! It was to voice of the girl he caught staring at him the day before. Hiccup back up a bit.

"It's..." His voice squeaked and he blushed clearing his throat trying to sound deeper than his normal voice. "It's fine."

She looked up at him, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"But, it really wasn't." She picked up his things and handed them to him. "Here."

"Thanks." He said returning her smile. Then she started to walk to the school.

"Wait," Hiccup said walking behind her. She turned around looking at him puzzled.

"The names Hiccup," He said extending a hand. "Astrid," She said in return shaking his hand hesitantly. Hiccup gave her stupid looking smile and he saw her blush. She quickly looked away and headed towards the school. He walked beside her, wondering why she looked away.

"So tell me Hiccup, what grade are you in?" She looked up with a grin and he felt a bit relived.

"I'm a freshman here." Her smile got bigger. "Same," She looked back toads the school. They walked like that, not talking until they came to the door. Hiccup opened it for her and she looked at him.

"Thanks," Astrid said stepping in.

"Anything for the girl who tripped me," He said sarcastically and Astrid punched him in the arm. "Oww!"

Astrid laughed receiving the glair she got from him walking to the front desk to get her schedule. Hiccup walked up to her after he grabbed his schedule.

"What was that for?" He asked a little pissed off.

"That was for being sarcastic, I felt bad about the whole tripping you thing you know.-"

The secant bell rung, telling them they should be in class.

"Oh crap!" Hiccup said as he started to dart down the left hallway. He noticed Astrid going down he same hallway as him, it didn't take her long to catch up with him.

"Why are you following me?" He started to walk faster.

"What? I'm not following you I'm going to home room!" She glared at him.

The stopped at the same door, walking in at the same time but the door wasn't big enough for both of them.

"Let me just!" Hiccup was struggling to get in with Astrid pushing her was through as well. Astrid somehow got through and Hiccup stepped a little forward to balance himself.

"Are you two done?" Hiccup looked up to see an older teacher in front of the rest of the class. Everyone started to laugh and Hiccup could feel his face heat up._ So much for first impressions_. He thought, Astrid turned to him obviously more embarrassed than he was. _And so much for his chances with her_.

"If you two don't mind, can you take your seats so I can take attendance?"

"Yes mam," Astrid muttered taking a seat in the middle row.

Hiccup was stuck with a seat right smack in the front to the right. Next to the teacher's desk. He groaned and went to go sit down.

"Now were was I?" The teacher started. "Ah yes, Tuffnut Thorston?"

"Present."

Hiccup turned to see a small blond boy sitting next to him. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks!

"Hiccup Haddock?" The teacher asked looking around the class room.

"Here- I mean, er, present." Hiccup raised a hand as the older women nodded.

Hiccup could hear mutters around the class room like_ "Is that really the dean's son!?"_ and _"What a geek!"_. He slid lower in his seat, Hiccup had never been so embarrassed in all his life. First pushing his way threw the door and now this? He always tried to lay low in school, it will be hard to though after that seen.

"Hey, I'm Tuff." Hiccup looked beside him still sunken in his seat to the boy next to him. He offers a hand and Hiccup takes it.

"Hiccup..." He mumbles.

"Lesion, Hiccup." He began. "Don't get so upset about Astrid's mood thing."

He points to the girl two seats behind him. Hiccup looks at her, but quickly back to Tuffnut after noticing she was staring right at him scowling with her arms crossed.

He slid even lower letting his feet pop out from under his desk. "Yeah, that's something I have to get used to..."

So far this school sucks for him! It felt like he only had Toothless and sort of this Tuffnut guy.

0-0-0-0-0

Astrid somehow managed to get through algebra without getting that much more embarrassed. Who did this Hiccup guy think he was? He was the one who got them in trouble and he was the one who totally wrecked her image. She expected this day to fly by but, no. She had to meet him, now there was no way of knowing if she would carry her middle school popularity here! Astrid couldn't believe she though he was kind of cute... wait what!? He had to pay. She gave him a glair before walking out of class making sure he saw it. So far all she really knew about him was he was sarcastic, rude, and probably only got into this school on daddy's money. She hates spoiled brats!

"Astrid wait up!" She looked behind her to see her best friend and roommate Stormfly. She crossed her arms and waited for her goofy friend to catch up.

"God what's wrong with you today, you seem more bitchy than you usually do..." Astrid snarled at her friend.

"Its been a long morning that's all!" Astrid snapped. Stormfly looked carefully at her friend, she knows Astrid hates when people examined her and had a wicked smile on her face the entire time she was doing it.

"Oh! Is it that Snotlout guy again!? You know I will be happy to-"

"-No stormy, not him." Astrid fixed her skirt and started to walk again.

"Well it has to be something!" Stormfly followed her. "Oh come on Ash we used to share everything! Now your like a locked up safe!"

"Don't worry about it really..." Astrid said trying to make her frown into a smile. But it just morphed into an awkward grin.

"Alright." Stormfly pouted. "This is my stop, see ya in lunch!"

"Bye," Astrid said turning back to her.

She looked down at her schedule and let out a breath of relief. Physical Education with Mr. Belch next. Finally something she was good at! She rushed down the hall as fast as she could hoping not to get stopped by a teacher. She quickly went into the locker rooms and got changed into her Gym uniform she got last night with her school one.

"Perfect!" She said to herself looking into the mirror.

No one dared laugh at her either because quite frankly, they all thought she was. She was that pretty, smart, blonde, popular girl, that had the perfect reputation. But in reality she really wasn't. What Astrid thought of herself was the dumb blond, who only managed a C average other than in heath, and that her reputation was slowly going down the drain as weeks past. She sighed into the mirror an walked out into the gymnasium.

Astrid was always the first one out during P.E but there was someone in the room before her. It was Hiccup. First _and_ second period with this guy! It felt like torcher! Hiccup was sitting on the first bleacher with his shoulders sagged down and his arms hanging off his knees. He looked up to Astrid then looked down to his feet when he saw her looking at him _again_! He probably hated this more than her! She was the one that tripped him and she was the one who scowled at him all of first period. Astrid didn't sit down on the benches, instead she leaned on the wall closest to her.

Soon everyone was in the gym. Astrid and Ruffnut her other roommate and friend were still standing, and a few people followed them. Astrid looked around and saw... Snotlout! Now she had two guys in P.E that she hated. She groaned and put her head in her hands, he would just look at her butt the entire time and Hiccup would be sarcastic and embarrassing. So much for her only A.

"Astrid are you alright?" Ruff asked looking at her friend pounding her hand on her forehead over and over again.

"Yeah I'm-"

"-Alright class, lets get started!"

Everyone turned to the large man walking through the doors.

"You all know me as Mr. Belch, but from this point on you will refer to me as Coach Gobber!"

Everyone noticed his peg leg and robotic arm right away. The roamer was Gobber was training military solders before his accident, now people know him as a humble heath instructor. So you can see why the roamer made it way more interesting for Astrid.

"I don't care if you're as small as a toothpick!" He glanced over to Hiccup. "Or as big as an Ox!" He looked at a bigger boy in the corner.

"I am prepared to make this year a living hell for all of ye' snot nose kids!"

Yeah, yeah, Gobber says that every year to scare the freshmen. But by the time they are seniors they know he is a big softy. And to keep the game alive, no one tells the freshmen. Astrid snickered at some of the girls flinching at his words. She knew this guy would be her favorite teacher by far!

Other than the two idiot boys she knows... maybe this year wouldn't be_ that_ bad.

* * *

**So yes! There it is my first chapter on bpbs.**

**I hope you guys like this one, I have been working on it for a while now. There will be more drama (a LOT more drama) and Hicstrid coming up with some Ruff x Legs and Tooth x Storm just for fun.**

**My name is AnimeEmy - or just Emy, for the people who don't know me. I love writing and drawing. Feel free to write a suggestion in the reviews of what you want to see, or what you want to happen next, I love hearing new ideas (^-^) anyway hopefully I will see you guys for the next chapter!**

**Like always stay amazing! :3**


	2. Hanging out in town

Astrid clutched her forehead. It had been a rough day. She only had two classes with Ruffnut, one with Stormfly, and four with... Hiccup. He's driving her crazy. He is sarcastic, and rude, and, and... Ugh! She hated him, he seemed to be looking at her every time she turned around! She turned over on her bed, knocking off her backpack and shoving her head in her pillow. Nothing seemed to work out for her especially school. Guess what, she singed up for softball again, yeah well they declined her because her average grade in math was a D+. She try's at least! Maybe she will bump her grade up and get into fast pitch in the spring, since it was starting up again. Astrid rolled over again and put her hands behind her head.

_"Yeah like that will ever happen..."_ she thought to herself.

She rubbed her thighs, when coach Gobber told them it was going to be a living hell in his class this year he sure was heck not lying! Her legs felt like they were on fire! He had made them run outside the entire class period, she didn't even get time to stretch. Astrid opened her arms full to either side of her twin bed letting them rest off the edge. She hated being board, but what was there to do? Watch TV? Its just the same old re-ruined dramas and movies. She smiled remembering her obsession with TV show mysteries. She used to watch them everyday after seventh grade. Guess those days are over.

Astrid rolled over to her night stand picking up her phone. Maybe Ruffnut had texted her or something. But, no just another message from her mother. Haden she complained enough, ok Astrid gets that her mother is disappointed and all... but she got into the damn school didn't she?

"God! Were have you been I have been looking all over for you!" Stormfly barged through the door and slammed it behind her.

Astrid looked back, probably looking more annoyed than pissed off at her.

"Um, in here. You could have texted me you know?"

"Mr. Pricket took away my phone, it rang in class." She drooped her arms. "My life isn't fair."

"That's life in general hun..." Astrid found her head on her pillow again berthing in it.

Stormfly crossed her arms. Something was up, she just knew it! Astrid hasn't acted this way, like, ever. She walked over and sat on the end of her bed.

"You know you still haven't told me what's wrong with you."

Astrid's eyes popped open against the pillow. She had to make something up, fast! Um, what about not making the softball team, yeah she will talk about that!

"I didn't make the softball team Storm, that's all." It was a lie and Stormfly could see right through it.

"Whatever Ash, I don't know about you but I want to get off my ass and go do something with the guys and Ruff. We are thinking about going to Raven's Point, if you want to come."

Astrid looked up at her friend, then rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Only because I know you would get board watching Tuff and Ruff picking their noses." Astrid smiled.

The two girls headed out the door, Astrid locking it behind them.

"Oh Astrid I almost forgot!" Stormfly was smiling so big it looked like her face was going to split in two. "Toothless is going to be with Snotlout! You know how he is his cousin, well now Toothless and I are going to finally be able to talk again!"

Astrid slapped her forehead. Stormfly had been obsessed with that boy since the sixth grade. It was like a little girl's crush.

"Storm, you realize you haven't talked to the guy in forever, and you only talked to him once. You asked for a pencil, why do you think he would remember you?"

Stormfly blushed.

"I don't know Ash," She sighed. "Maybe I hoped."

Everyone knew about him. The perfect, black haired mysteries boy. He was the class president, the son of the dean, hansom, had perfect grades, and totally out of Storm's reach! She just needed to turn on her flirting skills, yeah that's it she needed to flirt more with him!

Astrid moaned at her daydreaming friend. She needed to take her nap, not go have fun with the guys! Astrid scuffed the sleeve of her jacket. It was freezing outside anyway and she much rather stay in the dormitory. The people who designed the school uniform were idiots! A mini skirt with a dress shirt? Ok guys its Berk its going to be cold all year! The least you could have done was give us longer skirts! Thank god that they finally allowed leggings.

"Astrid, you alright your staring off into space." Stormfly stated as she pushed the elevator button to go down.

"Oh alright, I'm the one staring off into space." Astrid said smugly.

"Whatever..."

The two girls stepped inside, both with their arms crossed.

"So where are we supposed to meet them?" Astrid glanced over at Stormfly.

"Outside near the tables."

"Lovely, god I hate this place fifty degrees all year round!" Stormfly laughed slightly while pressing the button to the first floor.

"I offered for you to come to the states with my family last summer..."

"You know my mother didn't allow me, and who would want to get stuck with your twin brothers! With Bleach and Barf it wouldn't really be a vacation you know?" Astrid laughed as Stormfly scowled.

"At least they wont be in high school with us till our senior year!" Stormfly was continually tapping her foot on the lift's tile. She wanted to get down already and have some fun, Astrid really needs to lighten up.

"Guess so," Astrid smiled at her friends frustrated state as she heard the beep for the doors.

*Ding*

0-0-0-0-0

It was freezing out! Hiccup had two coats on and it was still freezing! When Toothless said he could hang out with Snotlout and him, he had no idea it would be this cold! He blew into his hands for warmth and started to shiver.

"Hiccup, you ok man?" Snot asked looking back at a freezing Hiccup.

Snotlout had always disliked his cousin and liked to watch him fail... but this was a little dramatic.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't really like the weather here, it's so much different from California's.

"Just try to keep up bro alright. We have one more stop before we head down to the Point." Toothless patted him on the shoulder than walked beside Lout.

"What's the stop?" Hiccup didn't know what they were doing. All he knew was they were headed toads the town he didn't know there were stops along the way.

"We have to pick up my friends Haddock!" Ruffnut said behind his ear, Hiccup almost jumped in the air.

Ruffnut laughed then went back to arguing with her brother. Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He only met this girl about five minutes ago and she was already getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, and my _girlfriend_," Snotlout purred.

Hiccup felt his figure tips go num. Snotlout had a girlfriend here?

"Oh please Lout, Astrid wouldn't go out with you if her life depended on it!" Ruffnut snickered as Snotlout looked back at her with a sad face.

Oh god, Astrid was coming. Hiccup turned pail and he started to panic.

"Why cant you let me have my fun?" Snotlout asked crossing his arms.

"Because I'm an evil witch," Ruff said smiling

Snotlout raised an eye brow.

"That would explain your zits..."

Ruffnut looked like she could murder him! Her glare was even worse than Astrid's!

"Oh you can go fu-"

"Hey guys!" a perky read head said pooping up behind Tuffnut.

"Sup Stormfly!" Ruffnut smiled toads the girl and she did the same.

Then she glanced at Hiccup and her eyes widened.

"I don't think we have met before, your in my wood and metals shop right?"

Hiccup looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember you."

"Nice, I'm Stormfly." She said.

"Hiccup."

"Oh, so your the new freshman that's dad is the dean!" She looked a little too excited.

Hiccup nodded as Astrid came and stood by her.

"You..." She started frowning at Hiccup.

"Um... Hi... Astrid." Hiccup said looking away and rubbing the back of his head.

"You two, know each other?" Stormfly's eyes darted from Hiccup to Astrid.

"Sort of, she tripped me this morning," Hiccup chuckled out.

"For one _Hiccup_, it was a complete accident! And another you kind of got me back by embarrassing the crap out of me in algebra!" Astrid clenched her fists.

"Oh come on! That wasn't completely my fault, we both walked in the door at the same time!" Hiccup and Astrid were standing closer now staring each other down.

"Well, it was! If I walked in alone it wouldn't have happened." Astrid strained her head to look up at him. She hated how he was taller! What was he five eleven, six? Either way she can't stare him down very well.

"But we didn't walk in alone! We were_ late_ because _you_ tripped me!" Hiccup squinted. He liked her being shorted, so much easer for him to stare her down.

Her lips squeezed together as she frowned, her fists completely white and shaking.

"GOD, your such a jerk!" She finally yelled out and Hiccup smirked.

Everyone fell silent. Nobody really knew what they were talking about except Tuffnut. But him being... the way he was he still was a little confused. After another awkward stare down of the two Stormfly finally spoke.

"Well then, I'm ready to go to town. Anyone who wants to join, follow." She glared at Astrid before leading to group to Raven's Point.

They all started to walk to town, Snotlout soon claimed his place as the leader and Stormfly walked beside Astrid groaning. The two girls soon slowed down to walk behind the group.

"What was that about?" Storm asked in a whisper.

"What was what about?" Astrid asked trying to sound unaware.

"_That_, blowing up at Toothless's brother?"

"He is a jerk... what's more to say?" Astrid looked down at the sidewalk.

"No... Its more than just him being a jerk. Snotlouts a jerk and you have never acted that way towards him." Stormfly said glancing over at her friend.

"Well, ok fine. He is sarcastic, and rude, he is annoying, and I can tell he wants to ruin my life! I can just tell! He embarrassed me during first period today storm, everyone laughed at us!"

"Oh, so he is the cause of your bitchyness!" Storm smiled as Astrid nodded looking away. "YES I told you I would figure it out!"

"Its just... ugh never mind. Lets just catch up the rest of the group so we can make it to town actually before dinner."

Astrid started to run to them and Stormfly sighed.

Astrid soon caught up, and Lout looked back at her and smiled. She gave him a confused look. Astrid looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup frowning at her, he was a few feet away but they were walking next to each other.

"What!?" She snapped.

"What's your problem with me Astrid? All I did was go in the classroom door the same time as you!" His brows furrowed as she gave a quick snort.

"You did more than just that!"

"Oh really, tell me what I did?" Hiccup sneered.

Astrid looked down, what did he do? Hiccup did... something that's all she really knows.

"Your just... I don't know, your _Hiccup_!" Astrid gestures from his head to his feet. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Well, Hiccup, that's just it. I don't know why really but my problem is _you_." Everyone looks at her, did she really just say that? If Hiccup truly wanted to he could kick her out of the school as could Toothless!

"Wow, thanks," Hiccup said walking a little bit faster.

Eyes turned to him, how was he staying this calm. This girl just told him practically that she hates him and he wasn't doing anything! Something was brewing in the pit of Astrid's stomach too, something that felt positively awful. He was doing this to her! Him! Why did she feel so bad about telling him off? She never feels this way when she does it to her mom or Snotlout, so why him? She opens her mouth, but shuts it quick. Was she really just about to apologize, she don't apologize for anything!

"Not cool dude," Tuffnut whispered to her. Astrid crossed her arms.

"What did I do?"

0-0-0-0-0

Toothless and Hiccup sat in a café joint. Toothless thought him and his brother could bond a little sense they were in town and all, and besides what would they do? The girls were shopping at a way to expensive shop, Tuffnut got dragged along to carry things and Snotlout insisted on helping Astrid. The waiter had just brought their two drinks and Hiccup was just playing with the foam.

"You alright bud?" Toothless asked looking at his younger brother.

"Not really Tooth," Hiccup said placing his head back in his hand.

Toothless lifted his large coffee cup to his lips, sipping his vanilla latte all too carefully.

"We can go back if you want-"

"-Its fine this is a cool little town," Hiccup said somewhat smiling. "I just wish Astrid didn't have to ruin _my_ fun..."

He licked the foam from his finger and picked up his chi tea.

"Sorry man, she isn't always that much of a bitch though she can be nice," Toothless said going for another sip of his coffee.

"I can't even imagine that!" Hiccup said laughing into his mug.

"I'm serous man! Snotlout has seen her 'nice' before!"

"Who says he isn't lying?" Hiccup looks up from his cup.

"Tuffnut." Toothless said simply.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your junior friends?"

"Because I would rather make sure my baby bro fits in here." Toothless smiled. "And because Thuggory was busy this week."

"Your such a carying brother..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I care enough that I would buy you coffee."

"This is true," Hiccup chuckles then takes another swig.

Soon they could both hear small rain drops on the awning above their heads.

"I think its raining a little, knowing Berk it will be pouring in five minutes," Toothless looked at his brother worried.

"Lets go gather up the group then." Hiccup gulped down the rest of his tea, Toothless placed a ten on the table it would be more than enough to cover two coffees. The boys rain down the street looking for the shop. When they came to V&R clothing store they barraged though the doors in search of the girls and the two idiot guys. The spotted Astrid and Snotlout almost immediately. He was trying to convince her to try on a swim suit.

"Come on Ash, it would look great on you." Lout had on a flirty smile and Astrid groaned.

"I don't think that bikinis are aloud in the school dress code Snot." Astrid said pushing it away from her face.

"Oh come on, wont you try it on, for_ me_?"

"NO!" Astrid hissed.

Hiccup laughed at the scene. Maybe she really did treat everyone the way she treated him... They boys walk up the two of them.

"Oh hey guys. Alright, Toothless wouldn't Astrid look amazing in this?" Snotlout held up the yellow shiny bikini grinning.

"Why don't you try it on if you like it so much Lout?" Toothless snorted at his brother. He couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth!

Hiccup grinned ear to ear at his cousin.

"Whatever, you will pay for that later cuz..."

Astrid glanced over to Hiccup. Had he just, defend her? After all the mean shit she said to him? He looked over to her and she unconsciously smiled. He gave her a gapped tooth grin back which snapped her back into reality.

The two other girls and Tuffnut came around the corner toads them. Stormfly smiled and started to walk fasted when she saw Toothless and Hiccup.

"Hey you guys done?"

"Yeah... didn't find a thing..." Astrid said with a pouty look. Snotlout lifted up the swim suit. "Put it down Lout!"

"Me neither..." Storm agreed.

"I found two shirts and a pair of shoes!" Ruffnut said proudly pointing to her brother carrying her bags.

"Lucky." Astrid muttered.

"Yeah, yeah girly things we get it. It's about to start pouring rain so can we please go home now!" Toothless blurted out.

All heads turned to him like he was crazy.

"Ok..." Stormfly finally said.

The seven teens headed for the doors. Someone opened them first and they all jumped back at the crack of lightning.

"Well this is just-" Astrid words got muted out but the loud boom of thunder that followed.

* * *

**So some _rain_ coming XD (Omg not funny Emy) Sorry god!**

**Ok anyway enough talking to myself... This chapter really just covered the drama happening between Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid is kinda dissevering she doesn't like being mean to Hiccup - awwww bitches be less bichy for boys :3 More TxS later and if some of you guys are all like were is LEGS! The group hasn't really met him yet :P sorry! He will most likely show up pretty soon. I had to write about the bikini thing at the end so sorry if it was a little boring. Will Snot ever learn? And yes I am including Thuggory in this story you can tell me if you want Camicazi too but she wouldn't be into Hiccup don't worry!**

**Thank you so much for reading guys love you all!**

**Oh and if your wondering were I have been... one word explains it all... school! And also my mom took away my computer for Friday and Saturday because of a "Friend" Thing.**


	3. Basketball games

It was cold, and wet, and raining... Hiccup had his hood up and his hands in his jacket, walking with the rest of the group. It was only six and it looked pitch black outside. Astrid was walking behind him, he could feel her eyes on the back of his head just watching him. It was becoming uncomfortable. That afternoon had sucked, the town was boring, and he had to walk home in the rain. Shouldn't they see the campus by now?

"Hey..." Astrid walked up beside him. "You still haven't told _me_."

He looked at her funny. "Told you what?"

"Told me _your_ problem, with me!"

Rain dripped down Hiccup's nose as he looked into her light blue eyes.

"I don't have a problem with you, I just thought you hated me or something..."

Thunder boomed in the background causing them both to shake.

"I don't, I mean, you're not terrible," She looked at her feet.

"Gee, thanks..."

"You helped me out in the store at least." She smiled and Hiccup looked over to her.

He did, didn't he.

"Yeah well, I always try to help a damsel in distress." He returned her smile only to get another punch in the arm.

"Oww, what was that one for!?"

"The sarcasm..." She smiled again at him as he rubbed his bonny arm.

They walked beside each other, for a while.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for what happened in first period?" Hiccup asked braking the awkwardness.

Astrid glanced over at him then looked at his coat.

"Only if you cover my head," She laughed, joking really. But to her surprise hiccup lifted his long arm, with his jacket in one hand to cover up her head. She looked at him puzzled.

"I was only kidding..." She said smiling.

"Worth a shot," He looks at her. "Are you still angry?"

"Maybe..."

Everyone was looking at them, were they getting along now?! Just an hour ago Astrid looked like she wanted to bite his head off. Now look at them all buddy buddy.

"What is their problem?" Snotlout snarled at Stormfly

"I don't know," She smiled at the two.

"Does he have his arm around her?" Tuffnut snorted smiling a little.

"No I think he is her umbrella or something, his arm is way too high to be on her shoulder." Stormfly slanted her head. "It's kind of cute though..."

0-0-0-0-0

-Two long school days later-

0-0-0-0-0

It was Friday! Finally, the week seemed to move at the slowest speed possible! Hiccup had no idea what he was going to do tonight, it was possible he would be hanging out with everyone. Astrid and him were, what you might say acquaintances. He didn't really know how to put it, but she wasn't pissed at him all the time anymore at least. He wouldn't say the punching part is really fun, but its better than being ignored. He banged the back of his head agents the elevator's wall, not having to walk up the stars felt like heaven. P.E had been brutal for Hiccup! What was worse about it was it was his second period class, and this Gobber guy showed no mercy. All they have been doing is running, and weights. It was hard, he could give him that.

Hiccup sighed as the doors to the elevator opened.

School hadn't been that bad at least, he made two more friends since Wednesday. There was this one guy named Fishlegs and this chick named Camicazi. Fish was in almost all of his classes, which was nice he needed a good guy friend. But he only saw Cami during lunch, she was a sophomore. He looked at the rooms in the hall as he pasted them by. Maybe Toothless would invite to do something again, after he passes out for a good hour, he still wasn't used to the time change quite yet.

Hiccup fumbled with his keys as he stood outside his room. He slowly turned it till it clicked then walked in quietly just incase Toothless was asleep.

"SURPRISE!" Some jumped behind him locking him in an awkward head lock. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Dude, Thuggory, let go of me! Your not even tall enough to do this!"

Thuggory had been one of Toothless's best friends since elementary school, the boys both grew up in wealthy familys and their fathers were close friends as well so it just worked out. Hiccup and him were close to, but he treated Hiccup more like a sibling.

"Hey, your younger than me, so I'm allowed to!" Thuggory smiled as he pulled Hiccup down a little to his height.

"It doesn't work like that!" Hiccup was laughing, when did Thuggory get here?

"Don't choke my brother to death man!" Toothless laughed as he tried to get Thuggory off Hiccup's neck.

"I'm not choking him! I'm just playing around!"

"It really feels like chocking!" Hiccup coughed out and Thuggory let go, laughing along with Toothless.

"God! I wish I had a younger brother," Thuggory said smiling looking at Hiccup.

"You can take him if you want," Toothless smiled.

"Na, he is your problem to deal with. I just like hanging with you guys." Thuggory plopped down on the blue couch.

Problem!? Hiccup wasn't a problem, he was an experience. Toothless always said that he bet no one had a brother quite like him, he wasn't wrong either. Hiccup usually had his head up in the clouds, thinking about something out of the ordinary. Something new, different then everyone else.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Explain..."

"Thuggory is staying down the hall, we bumped into each other and we had no idea we were in the same level." Tooth smiled at him.

"Yeah, then your brother practically begged me to come over and see the room..." Thuggory snickered as Toothless squinted at him.

"I didn't beg you, you insisted on scarring Hiccup!"

"Aww, but you still love me right..." Thug tried to put on the best puppy do eyes he could. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other raising eyebrows. "Come on guys let me stay!"

"Ok, fine you can stay..." Toothless smirked. "But if you get out of hands, we will have to put you outside."

"But its raining!" Thuggory was wining like a child.

"NO BUTS MR!" The two boys stared each other down. Hiccup didn't know what to think of it until they both started to die laughing. Toothless rolled around on the floor and Thuggory banged his hand on the couch's arm rest.

There was a reason these two were friends, no one else wanted to be theirs.

"Ok, ok if I get to the point when I am completely a pain in the ass you guys can kick me out!"

"Deal!" Toothless said looking up from the floor.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Thuggory said putting his hands behind his head. "Paranormal activity, Ted, Saw?"

*Berzzzzzzzz*

The two other boys looked over at Hiccup's back pocket. He carefully slid his phone out and looked at the text.

"Who'd it be?" Toothless stood up and glanced at his phone.

"I have no idea..."

0-0-0-0-0

Astrid held her breath as she typed the letters into her phone. _'Hi'. _Her eyes tightened and she pressed send. She had got his number from Snotlout, she would just say that if he asked. It was true, and so much less awkward than giving him her number. Tuffnut and Snotlout were hanging out with her and the girls in the lobby, they all were going to watch the basket ball game around four and she didn't really want to be on the couch only with Snot... and as much as she hated to admit it, she could go for some sarcasm right about now. She considers Hiccup a friend, unless he embarrasses her again.

She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and quickly pulled it out.

_Who is this?_

She smiled as she typed in the next few letters. _'Its Astrid, Snot gave me ur number.' _

"You texting Hiccup?!" Snotlout asked leaning over on the couch.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if he could come watch this with us." Astrid instinctively leaned the other way.

"Oh come on, I bet he hasn't even heard of basketball!" Snotlout yawned and tried to put his arm around her.

Astrid leaned forward. "He is like six feet Snot, I bet he has played it!" Hiccup? Paying sports? Maybe in video games.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Oh hi, what's up?_

Astrid could feel Snotlout's eyes on her phone the entire time. _'I was wondering if u wanted to come down and watch the basketball game with us? It starts at 4.'_

Snotlout leaned in closer to Astrid and she glared at him.

"You guys sure you don't want to sit with us? There is plenty of room on the couch." Astrid glanced over at her two 'best friends' that weren't helping her out at all! Stormfly was in a recliner, and Ruffnut was sharing a beanbag char with her brother.

"Nope," Stormfly smiled at Astrid and winked. She pretended to gag and Storm laughed. Astrid checked her phone again.

_Sure, my brother is engorging me anyway. We just found out his friend Thuggory is down the hall :/ he is nice but he attacked me earlier._

Astrid giggled at the phone and everyone turned to her. _'Lol, kk see u in a few' _She slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up.

"What?!" she snapped looking around the room.

"Did Astrid Hofferson just... giggle?!" Tuffnut asked leaning forward in the beanbag char.

"No... it wasn't a giggle! It was more like a chuckle, no not even that I was clearing my thought!"

"Oh, ok, so your texting Hiccup seeing if he wants to hang out with _us_ and that definitely wasn't a giggle... gotch ya!" Ruffnut snickered and she stretched out in the beanbag.

"IT WASNT!" Astrid snarled.

"Ok, geez girl!" Storm laughed.

Astrid blushed with embarrassment. "God I'm a bitch aren't I?"

"Yes..." Tuffnut said automatically earning a slap to the face from Ruff.

Astrid brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She felt like crying... NO! reputation, reputation, reputation.

"Astrid, you're not really, I would know! I know all the sides of you..." Stormfly said with a sympathetic smile.

"You can always be my bitch you know." Snotlout said. Astrid looked him with her eyes wide open. She looked like she waned him to turn to stone, but instead she just hit him in the shin. "Owww, god Astrid!" Snot rubbed his leg.

"Not in your life Lout!" Astrid yelled.

She didn't feel bad about rejecting Snot, he was a jerk! And there was always plenty of guys out there... right? I mean who wouldn't want to go out with her! She is perfect! Well, no she isn't. The only thing is good at was her reputation and her appearance. Other than that she is as stupid as a donkey! She needed a touter or something... Maybe Hiccup or Stormfly. If Storm's grades were high enough, but, then again she is only a C average student. So maybe Hiccup would be the better chose. Yeah _defiantly_ him. She smiled.

"What are you such in deep though about?" Ruffnut turned around in the beanbag char so she was upside down.

"What..." Astrid said stupidly

She checked her phone again, sighing. Why did guys always have to take so long. It was a elevator ride two levels down for crying out loud! Then she heard the sound of two boy laughing, and someone dragging their feet. Astrid turned around to see an annoyed Hiccup, and a laughing Toothless and what appeared to be his friend following behind him. Hiccup met her eyes and he smiled. He came around to the back of the couch.

"They followed me here..." Hiccup said glancing back.

"Its fine," Astrid smiled again, the more on that couch the better!

He walked around and plopped beside her, letting his butt hang off the edge making himself lay flat. "Hey guys," He said smiling to the rest of the group and they all grinned back. Toothless sat next to him and Thuggory sat in another beanbag char.

"So your Hicc's friends hug? Thug said looking at them. They all nod except Snotlout. "Cool, I'm Thuggory if Hiccup hasn't told you _all_ about me yet."

"He hasn't..." Tuffnut said and Thuggory frowned, looking too disappointed. Did he expect Hiccup to do that?

"Hey Hiccup do you know if we had any homework in-"

Astrid glanced at him. How was he asleep? Two seconds and they one guy she acutely fines funny is asleep. "Great," She groans. Astrid felt a hand on her shoulder, and blinked. She grabbed the hand and squeezed it in the air making Snotlout whimper.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup woke up, from the sound of his friends cursing at the TV. Their team lost... again. He sat up and cracked his back and neck and looked at the clock sleepily. It was six twenty already. He rubbed his eyes, guess he fell asleep.

"Oh so the sleeping beauty awakens," Tuffnut laughed. "Did you get your kiss or something?"

"No but I did get my fair share of cusswords." Hiccup chuckled at Snotlout who was still cursing.

He glanced down to Astrid half asleep, and grinned. She was frowning with her arms crossed.

"What I do this time?" He rubbed his still sore neck.

"You fell asleep at the beginning of the game! And woke up at the end!"

He looked at her questionly.

"Why does it madder?" She had plenty of other people to talk to!

"You, It, I, um..." She glared at him "I can't even talk to you! What is the madder with me!"

She stomped on his foot an walked off.

"Oww, Dude, why this AGAIN!?" He sat back down on the coach.

Stormfly looked at Astrid, then at Hiccup, then back at Astrid.

"Did you just call her dude?" Stormfly giggled and Hiccup shrugged.

Storm rolled her eyes and ran after Astrid.

Astrid ran as fast as she could up the stars. Why couldn't Hiccup be like everyone else, why did he have to be so _Hiccup_? And why couldn't she answer one of is dumb questions? Why not just one? She should have just dealt with Snotlout and forgot about inviting him... But no she has to go and text the boy to come down and do what? Sleep the entire game! She just wanted someone to talk to! Not a sleeping buddy!

She barged through the third floor doors ignoring her friend's calls. The hall felt like it went on forever, but she finally came to their door. She slid the key in and kicked it open, running to her bed and jumping on it. That was two hours of her time down the drain, Lout basically flirted with her the whole time and their team lost.

"Astrid?" Stormfly asked coming in the room. "You ok sweetie?"

She screamed into her pillow.

"I'll take that as a no?" Stormfly smiled and sat on a char.

"He called me dude Storm, dude!" She said into her pillow. "And I totally broke his foot."

"You didn't brake it, more like sprained it..."

"Not the point." Astrid folded her arms around her head.

"What is the point then?" Astrid sighed.

"I get so angry with him, even more than I do with Snot and Hiccup doesn't do anything wrong..."

"And..." Stormfly knew she was right, he defiantly gets under her skin that's for sure.

"I don't know..." She pressed her head deeper into the pillow.

Stormfly snickered at her, Astrid was acting more girly than ever!

"I guess, I like talking to him. He gets my humor and I was kind of disappointed tonight when he fell asleep and the only one I had to talk to was Snot." Astrid quivered. Half the time that idiot didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know, but that's no reason to get all pissed at him." Stormfly looked at her phone, Ruff had asked what's wrong like three times.

"Yeah, but he should know that when I'm sitting on a coach alone with Lout to talk to me!"

Stormfly crossed her arms.

"He can't read your mind you know!"

Astrid groaned.

"listen," Stormfly said. "You obviously need a girls night, I'll call for pizza and text Ruff. We can just hang out in here and watch chick flicks and stuff, you can forget about the guys alright?"

"Only if you remember the garlic popcorn," Astrid smiled into her pillow.

"Deal!" Stormfly said dialing domino's phone number into her cell.

Astrid walked over to the couch hugging her pillow and sat down. This was so stupid, a _girls_ night? What were they twenty five? And they weren't even going out, they were going to stay in the room and watch girly movies while getting fat! Her life was depressing, her friends were depressing, The Hiccup thing was depressing, she didn't even know what the Hiccup thing was? He treated her like a guy anyway so... He was just a friend. Only a friend. Always will be a friend. She just needed to keep telling herself that. And maybe she would get through this.

"What do you want?" Stormfly said cupping her hand on the speaking part of her phone.

"Meat lovers." Astrid smiled at her and she nodded.

She had what she needed at least. Time away from her annoying family, great friends beside her, an amazing school.

Maybe she would be ok...

* * *

**Did it! :D**

**So Astrid is going though some feeling that she hasn't really seen much of yet, and Hiccup doesn't know what the hell to think! XD Suggestions, comments, etc. blah blah blah, you guys don't really want to hear me talk anyway :P - wdyttm is going to be updated soon (like in a few days) so keep an eye out for that. I had this great idea for a few more chapters in advance, and it involves Hiccup's sophomore friend Camicazi and Astrid getting a little jealous - don't want to say too much though. Also adding Cami+Thug later because well, they are in here now! :P**

**Love you and as always thanks for reading ~ Emy**


	4. Emotions lead to fights

Hiccup woke up on Sunday with a huge puddle of droll on the ground. Why was he upside down? He forced himself to pull his legs off the bed and let out a exhale. Last night had been brutal! Why did there always have to be so much drama in high school? And why did he have to be apart of it? Last year he was only there to watch from the sidelines, now he was caught in the cross fire. Hiccup stood up groaning and cracking his neck to either side. Toothless was sound asleep on the coach with his sheets. He had said it was more comfortable, but that was only because he was half drunk at the time. Thuggory somehow managed to get his hands on a six pack of beer and the two boys chug it all down last night. Not including Hiccup of course, he would never participate in such behavior! Especially because he was a freshman.

He picked up his half drunken can of soda from his night stand and drank the rest of it. Three hours, he only got three hours of sleep last night! Between black ops and hallo, they didn't have much time for sleep, only gaming. Hiccup wiped his eyes. And what made it worse, he _still_ wasn't used to the time zones how long is it supposed to take! He walked over to the bathroom and opened up the door. It was eight, on a Sunday, could it feel any earlier? Hiccup quickly turned on the foist to cold water and splashed himself in the face.

He spit water from his lips as he reached over for a towel hanging on the shower. When he was dry and finally able to open up his eyes again, he was amazed at what he saw. Thuggory was in their bathtub, asleep.

"Dude!" Hiccup yelled nudging him in the shoulder. "Wake up!"

Thuggory looked up sleepily at Hiccup and smiled.

"I wanted to take a shower so I... did I... I fell asleep." His breath still smelt like beer.

"Really? Well, now I want to take a shower so if you don't mind getting up, that would help me out a lot." Thuggory rolled his eyes.

"Five more minutes! You can't stand your own b.o for a little bit?"

"No!" Hiccup said walking out and slamming the door hard.

0-0-0-0-0

Stormfly walked into the lobby with a smile on her face. Not that she never had one on, but today something just seemed right. Astrid on the other hand was gloomily following behind her, letting her arms droop. Why had she woken her up for breakfast? Astrid needed sleep, not more carbs! And not to mention no one was down there! And who would be? Its eight in the morning on a Sunday, People are asleep at this time! Astrid mumbled words under her breath as she stuck her hands in her oversized hoodie's pockets. Storm looked back to her friend and smiled, there was the Astrid she knew and loved.

The two girls completed each other, best friends forever. You can see now opposites do attract, and I would say Astrid has a knack at finding opposites.

"Buy me coffee?" Astrid asked plopping down at a table.

"Kay, but you have to pay me back later." Astrid grinned, she owed her friend like a thousand bucks by now! As soon as she gets into Olympics, she may be able to pay her back.

"Whatever Storm." Astrid said tightening her hairband.

Astrid slid down in her seat. She would seriously hate anyone seeing her like this! Why did it always have to be 'hunt down the pretty girl and see if she is less pretty'? It like frickin survival in high school, kill or be killed. Astrid stretched the gum in her mouth, making a wobbly line before letting go of it with her teeth and sticking it under the table. There were so many things racing her mind... it was hard to think _and_ she was still tired.

Her mind slipped from would anyone see her down here, all the way to the pop quizzes Mrs. Hatchet promised all this week in social studies. But her mind kept falling to one boy. One stupid, inconsiderate, sarcastic boy! He hasn't talked to her since the game and she was being to become anxious. He was her friend, right? Its not that weird that she's worried.

A few girls walked by the table giggling and Astrid lifted up her hood, glaring at them. Well that's just great...

Maybe she would be able to see him today. If that was the only way to get him from popping in and out of her mind. Astrid let out a breath of hot air into her hands. It was freezing down there! Maybe it's because of the four inches of rain they got last night, typical Berk. Astrid played with her phone, scrolling through the short conversation her and Hiccup had the other day. Then she remembered that call...

She had finally decided to lesion to her mom's message the day before. It turns out she wasn't complaining, she was telling Astrid about her few crumbling scholarships. She had three, two from fitness classes and one from writing. Well they revoked her English scholarship, making it hard for her mother to pay for school. Unless she gets her grades up, she will be kicked out. She placed her phone on the table with a sigh. They will give her the scholarship back though... if she gets an average grade in journalism this year.

"One tall black coffee." Stormfly chirped, mocking the barista.

Astrid just stared at it, clutching her fist next the phone. Storm looked at her and sighed, sitting in the chair across from her holding her blubbery scone.

"You sure you don't want to talk about the money situation Ash? I'm sure we could find a way to get through it-"

"-I'm fine Storm! Would you stop offering me money!" Her hand wrapped around the styrofoam mug, shaking.

"Offering you money is the only way for you to stay, I would hate for you to go home to your family!"

Astrid looked up to her friend, worried.

"I don't want to go home. But if I can't stay here..."

Astrid looked down at her phone and felt tears forming in her eyes. "Just let me see if I can do better. I will do better!"

Stormfly's hands were going numb, she couldn't just sit around and watch her friend fall in the mud... but she didn't want anyone's help right now.

"Then what can I do?" She asked feeling as could as a block of ice.

"Say out of it for now..." Astrid murmured sipping her coffee.

Storm nodded, though there was no way she way going to! Astrid was always just like this, pushing everyone away until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She didn't want pain, love, compassion, fear, anything. She just wanted herself to be a walking clone, like everyone. She laid a path out for herself to be normal, to be what everyone wants. Even if that's not what she wants. Stormfly just needed someone to talk to her, someone that usually gets through to her and that she doesn't just tune out. She wanted Astrid to get better. To see that people can help her, and that she doesn't have to be so hard headed sometimes. She wasn't a bitch, she was Astrid.

Stormfly tapped her nails against the table, deep in thought. "I will try at least..."

"Good!" Astrid placed her cup back on the table and wiped her eyes, still watery.

The two sat there for a while, not talking, doing their own thing. They had been friends long enough that it wasn't awkward, it was just comfortable silence.

"So how are the flirting planes coming along with Toothless?" Astrid asked after a while with a quirky smile.

"Not so good, he doesn't even notice me let alone talk to me!" Storm's head fell into her hand. "It's a mess."

"See Storm, what have I told you about liking guys are age! They just don't get it!" Astrid said crossing her arms.

"Oh what, you don't_ like_ anyone!" Stormfly smirked. She loved to get Astrid to confess things she didn't know she was confessing.

"NO!" Astrid yelled so loud that the empty room echoed. Stormfly smiled, _bingo._

"Oh really?" She said leaning in closer. "You sure about that?"

"Yes..." Stormfly was acting weird.

"Not even a certain boy we know?"

Was she talking about Hiccup? There is no way she is talking about Hiccup! He is _Hiccup_! First he is totally out of her league! And second they weren't even really friends! If they would be called anything in the least it would be friends. Plus she is no way, in the slightest bit attracted to that scrawny, sarcastic, know it all! Maybe she liked talking to him sure, but that's only because he is the only normal guy she knows. There was no way she would ever like _him_! Never ever in a million years!

"I don't like Hiccup! We aren't even that close!"

"How do you know I was talking about Hiccup? I could have been talking about any guy we know." Stormfly smiled and stood up taking the last bite of her breakfast then walking over to the trash can.

"I hate you so much..." Astrid said covering her face with the huge hoodie.

"Love you too." Storm said skipping past her.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was sitting with Camicazi and Fishlegs, he had his head in his arms and was slightly snoring. Fishlegs wanted to hangout, and Cami just kind of showed up. It was also more like two friends watcher the other sleep then hanging out.

"Come on man!" Cami said pocking him with her pen. "You shouldn't be tried anymore!"

"Camicazi if you pock me with that thing one more time I swear to god, I will kill you!" He yelled into his arms. Cami was one of those really annoying friends that could be fun at times, but right now she wasn't.

"Come on Hiccup just a few more questions! I really need this for the new comers article." Camicazi pointed to the freshmen column. She had been asking him questions for the school newspaper all afternoon. Cami was the head of the newspaper committee, unfortunately.

"You already asked me like a billon though!" Hiccup said looking up.

"Come on beanpole, if the other girls hear I got an interview with one of the Haddock brothers they will flip shit!" He raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

Hiccup turned to legs. "Help me out here dude!" Fishlegs just shook his head.

"No man, you said you would do the interview, this is your punishment!"

Hiccup scowled at him before turning back to Camicazi. He sighed.

"Fine, what else?"

She smiled from ear to ear, knowing she won.

"Ok, what was your favorite place you went this summer?"

Hiccup looked down at his arms folded on the table. He hadn't really done anything during summer, his father had to say in Berk to catch up on a few things and him and Toothless didn't have much to do back home. They did small things sure, but he wouldn't say that driving to the mall and back was a fabulous vacation.

"I didn't do anything really..." He quietly muttered out.

"_You_? Didn't do _anything_?" Camicazi said in shock.

"No..."

"Dude! You had of done something! I bet with daddy's money you went to Bora Bora, or somewhere crazy expensive." Cami clicked her pen in and out.

"Nope, pretty much we stayed at home and watched cartoons. My dad had to stay here, something about business, so that left me and my brother without much of _daddy's money_," Hiccup was playing with his thumbs not looking up. He always hates when his dad can't come back for summers, but he does need to work and Hiccup could understand that.

"Really..." Camicazi wrote something down on her paper.

"Ok on to the next, what was your-"

"Hiccup?..."

They all turned to look at the girl behind Hiccup's char, so he did the same. It was Astrid... They hadn't talked sense she pounded his foot.

"Well who is this piece of girly?" Cami asked smiling at Hiccup then at her.

"This is... Astrid." He said, caught on his dry throat.

"Oh you're the foot crusher!" She said laughing.

Astrid crossed her arms.

"Oh, ha-ha, I would ask who you are but I have seen your face in that newspaper way to many times to not know. Your Camicazi."

She nodes. "The one and only." Astrid smiles.

"I don't know your name though..." She said looking at the bigger boy at the other side of the table.

"I'm- my name is Fishlegs" He said too nervously and Hiccup slapped his own head.

"Nice to met you." Astrid said with a grin. Why was she nice all of a sudden? God she was hard to read.

She leaned down to talk in Hiccup's ear. "Can I talk to you?"

He gulped, making Astrid smile a little.

"What about?" He asked.

"Things, but I would prefer us to be alone too." Astrid glared up at the two others.

"Hey, don't look at us! We were here first." Fishlegs snorted.

"Yeah, you two can go disuse your secret affairs somewhere else! We're- well I'm busy." Camicazi chuckled and looked at Legs.

"Oh come on I help you out and this is the thanks I get?" He asked.

"Whatever." Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's ear. "Your coming with me!"

"Oww, Astrid!" He said whiney.

She was pulling him over to the school wall.

"She is delightful Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled after them with a smirk.

Hiccup had a pout on his face, Astrid was pulling him down to her height. She flicked his ear free when they were far enough away from the tables.

"What!?" Hiccup asked rubbing his ear.

"I just wanted to apologize for stepping on your foot the other day," Astrid said insistently.

"So you go and pull my ear!" Hiccup yelled loaded enough for everyone to hear, she snarls at him and he shut his mouth quick.

"I only did that because your friends weren't giving us any space!"

"Why do you need space to apologies!" His ear was becoming red.

"Because I don't apologize to _anyone_! Ever!" Astrid crossed her arms.

"Then why bother apologizing to _me_!"

Hiccup stared at her, coldly. She wasn't releasing her gaze either. A small blush started to spread across Astrid's face as she was forced to look into his gleaming emerald eyes. Hiccup's words had taken the breath away from her. Why did she even bother? She could care less about this... this...

"Why bother apologizing Astrid?" Hiccup finally said, somewhat softly. obviously noticing the blush on her face.

"Because, your you. Your my friend I guess." Astrid looked at the stone wall as she spoke and Hiccup sighed, looking somewhat disappointed.

"I want a better answer than that." She looked up at him, taken by those eyes again.

Astrid opened her mouth, and it shook. Not sure what to say.

"What do you want from me Haddock? I apologized didn't I?"

"I want an answer, not just an apology." Hiccup put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Oh my god! See this is why I get so mad at you!" Astrid banged her fist agents the wall gaining Hiccup's attention again.

"Mad at me!?"

"Yes! Mad at you! You always want more of something! You keep on pushing me till I snap!"

Hiccup stepped forward.

"I don't push you! I don't understand you Astrid, at all! One minute you look like your that happiest person in the world and the next, you act like you could claw out someone's eyes!"

Astrid stepped back.

"Of course I do that! It's who I am!" Astrid pulled her index finger up and pointed at him, forcing herself to take another step forward. "Its me that doesn't understand you!"

"What is so unclear about _me_?" Hiccup scoffed.

"Your just so _hiccup_! You can be serious one minute, then sarcastic the next! It's just this on and off thing with you! I don't even know why I wanted you to watch the game with us, you're a total douchebag!"

Hiccup blinked, then returning Astrid's glair.

"Gee Astrid, here I thought we could actually be friends... but now I see you really are the bitch everyone says you are!"

"I'm not a-"

"Save it!" He said walking back to the table. "You did enough."

He could hear her cursing at him, but he didn't look back. He hoped to never talk to that girl again! Astrid on the other hand, felt like crying. She came there hoping to apologize to Hiccup and maybe ask him for some help with her school problem, but instead she got them into a fight. Why couldn't she do anything right?

"What was that about?" Fishlegs asked when Hiccup sat back down.

"To be honest, I don't know..."

Camicazi chuckled shaking her head.

"What Cami?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you really that nieve Hiccup? Don't you know anything about a girl's body language?" Hiccup shook his head. "Oh my god dude! She was totally flirting with you!"

Hiccup looked at Camicazi, confused at her statement.

"No she isn't! We were fighting!" He crossed his arms on the table again and put his head down.

"Um, I would beg a differ." Cami said, clicking her pen.

"Why would you think that? She straight up told me I was a douche!"

"My guess is she doesn't know how to handle her feeling..." Hiccup looked up at her.

Astrid was a friend, well, not really anymore. He doesn't know what to think of her really. But the thought of her flirting with him, it was unrealistic! Out of the ordinary, never would happen, ever! So why even bother putting that sick thought threw his head?

"That would never happen Cami, just forget it..."

0-0-0-0-0

"How did it go?" Stormfly asked cheerfully when Astrid walked into their room. She gave Storm a look then plopped down on her desk char.

"I'm going to do some homework..." She muttered wiping her eyes. Damn emotions, her makeup looked all drippy now.

"Have you been crying?" Stormfly asked in awe.

"No..." Astrid sniffed again trying to hide it, but she wasn't fooling Storm.

"Girl, talk, now!"

Astrid bit the end of her pencil before talking.

"We had a fight."

"No!" Stormfly gasped.

"And he called me a bitch!" Astrid covered her face with her hands.

"NO! This can't be happening, you went to apologize to him not get into a fight!"

Astrid sighed.

"I know, but whenever I see his face... I get weird, I don't know why!"

"I know why." Stormfly teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Astrid said bringing her pencil to her mouth, gnawing on it.

"What are we going to do?" Storm asked hopping off the top buck of her bed and walking over to her friend.

"You mean what am _I_ going to do? I have no idea."

"Well come on! You need to make this right!" Storm placed a hand on her hip.

"I know..." Astrid banged her head on the table. Why did this teenage thing have to be so hard?

* * *

**Soooooooo this story is beginning to feel sad, and boring.**

**I do know what I'm doing for the next chapter though :D Sorry about this guys I hate to put you through reading... this... crap... BUTTTTTTT it explains things, and certain details I don't know if I will be able to fit in later. So anyway, leave suggestions (Please) If its boring for you guys its boring for me! Also please excuse some of my grammar XD I suck at spelling so bad but you guys probably figured that one out by now...**

**Love you all so much! especially all of you that have stuck with me! :D your just so amazing ~ Emy**


	5. Swing, crash, strike!

Toothless grabbed his bag and headed for the door after the last bell had rung. He had to go meet Hiccup before he went back to their room and mopped around. Today, it was important for them to talk or something. You see, his brother had a fight, with a girl. Yes a real girl... and he hasn't talked to this Astrid chick for like eight days. Since Sunday, Hiccup had been mad, and sad. Bottom line was he has been frustrated, and Toothless was going to do something about it. Before he got his brother, he had to find that red-head to help him figure more of this stuff out.

"Hey Stormfly!" Toothless yelled over the swarm of students packing up their bags next to the lockers. The girl wiped her head around at the sound of her crush calling her name.

"Hi Toothless... wooooaaahhh!" She said coming over to him and tripping on someone's shoe. He caught her, thankfully.

"You alright?" Tooth asked trying to hide his laugh.

"Sorry..." She quickly backed away from him fixing her light green dress shirt and tie.

"Your fine." He said smiling at her. She felt her face getting hot with blush and anger as a few girls waved to Toothless and giggled as they pasted. She glared at them as they walked away. Maybe some of Astrid's talents had rubbed off on her.

"Hey Storm," Toothless said making her look back up at him. "I need your help."

Stormfly felt like screaming with joy, this was the longest conversation her and Toothless had by themselves AND he just asked her for help!

"Sure!" She said too loud and too quickly. Toothless smirked, he knew she had a crush of him, almost all the girls in school did. So she would do exactly as he said. No it wasn't manipulative because he might actually want to get to know this one later, she was kind of cute.

"We need to fix the problem between your friend and my brother..." He said quietly, Toothless wasn't the kind to spread roamers.

"Oh I know!" Stormfly blurted out. "Astrid has been acting so weird lately."

Toothless nodded. "So had Hiccup."

"Then how can we help them?" She asked pulling her backpack further up her shoulder.

Toothless smiled.

"I know how..."

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was standing outside the bowling alley with Camicazi. They were waiting for his brother and Stormfly, who Hiccup still couldn't believe Toothless asked out. The only reason Cami was there was because when she had heard the great Haddock brothers were going bowling together she_ had_ to come. Apparently she had convinced the rest of the newspaper comedy to give the Haddock's their own column this week, Hiccup hated this idea however. He hated getting recognize in any way.

"So! Hiccup! Is this a date?" She asked, and Hiccup turned hot red.

"Cami, you asked to come, I _didn't_ ask you out." Why did she have to always make things more awkward than they already were.

"Oh, so you would never ask me out?" She asked cleaning the lens of her camera.

"I... um... would it hurt your feelings if I said no?" She laughed.

"No Hiccup, it wouldn't. It will just answer my question about two things." She winked at him.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm smarter than you make me out to be Haddock, I can see things you can't."

He stared at her as she pushed her handkerchief back into her front pocket.

"Oh like what?"

"Cant say..." Camicazi said looking back up at him. "But you're a smart guy too, you will sooner or later figure it out."

"Hey guys!" A familiar, brotherly voice said in front of them and they quickly turned their heads.

Hiccup saw his brother, smiling a bit with his arm around Stormfly. They were only playing an act on them of course, but Hiccup didn't know that.

"Oh look at you bud, only two weeks into school and you already have a girl." Hiccup teased.

"What can I say? I'm a stud." He said tightening his grip on Stormfly's shoulder and she giggled.

"Can we just bowl now?" Cami said with a sigh, holding her camera.

Storm shook her head.

"We are still waiting on-"

"-Sorry I'm late." Astrid said running up to the _happy_ couple. "My teacher put me in detention after... class..."

Hiccup felt like running away, but it was too late, she had already seen him.

"I thought it was only going to be us three." She said sternly at Storm who shrugged.

"Toothless wanted to invite his brother, how could I say no?"

She gave her friend an icy look before looking at the boy she despised.

"Hello Hiccup." She said not daring to look in his eyes.

"Hi Astrid." He replied.

Toothless, Camicazi, and Stormfly all exchanged awkward looks before staring at the two furies teens.

"Maybe I should go..." Astrid said to Storm, sort of in a pleading way.

"Awww, Astrid please don't, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Hiccup crossed his arms. He was such an idiot, why didn't he see Toothless paining something like this from the start!? No brother ever says 'Hey I just got a date with a cute girl, you want to come with?'

Astrid turned to Hiccup once more, only looking in his eyes for a second but catching him glaring at her. The two of them looked at the ground, but were facing each other. Toothless looked at Storm worryingly.

"Should we go in now?" He asked everyone.

"Finally!" Cami said walking ahead of everyone, barging through the doors.

When Hiccup got inside, he could hear the sound of pins crashing. And a heavy aroma of wax and wood.

"We are going to go get an aisle, you three go get the shoes." Toothless said, leading Storm to the counter.

"No, no, no, wait Storm!" Astrid said, but her friend didn't turn around. She sighed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and started to walk with Camicazi to the shoe rental window. Astrid walked close behind.

"So... Toothless and Storm are on a date, what about you two?" Astrid asked with a hint of slight jealously in her voice.

"In a madder of fact, we are." Cami smiled wickedly as she saw her face.

"No we are not!" Hiccup said turning to his weird friend.

"Oh come on babe, no need to hide it." She winked at him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup said in a yelling whisper.

"You'll see, just play along." Camicazi mumbled under her breath, grabbing Hiccup's had and smiling back to Astrid.

Astrid placed a hand on her hip and smirked. Great now she was the single one.

"When did _this_ happen?" She asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Last Sunday." Cami chimed.

Astrid felt her heart fall. This girl sickened her! She simply hated her! The annoying, always happy, camera girl! Really she could care less that they were together... REALLY! They were made for each other! She didn't give a fuck anymore about him anyway!

"Really?" Astrid said clucking her fists.

"Yes, we are so-"

"-Elevens please?" Hiccup said to the man standing across the counter.

He plopped a pair of bowling shoes in front of Hiccup.

"Um... also a pair of tens and, what are you Cami?"

"Sevens." She said to the man as well.

Astrid cleared her throat and the two teens turn back to her.

"I'm still hear you know."

"Its hard to forget your not..." Hiccup's brows furrowed. He hated her so much.

"I need two pairs of sixes." she said walking up to the man, who smiled at her pretty face then nodded.

"Anything else?" The man asked with a scratchy voice.

"No." Astrid said grabbing her shoes, then walked away to find the other couple. "Thanks for paying Hiccup!" She called and he groaned, placing the credit card his father gave him on the counter.

0-0-0-0-0

"This isn't going according to plain!" Stormfly said to Tooth. He was _helping_ her aim the ball so she could get a strike. "Did you say he could bring Camicazi?'

"No! I said it was only supposed to be the three of us." He placed his hands on top of hers, making a swing motion.

"God, look at them, they are like oil and water!" Stormfly shrilled making Toothless glanced back at them.

Hiccup was sitting at the scoring table, with the little computer in front of him and Astrid was fiddling with the ties of her shoes while Camicazi took more pitchers of the place.

"They haven't talked sense the game started!"

"I know... we have to do something." Toothless agreed letting go of the six pound bowling ball.

You could hear the sound of pins dropping, then the sound when someone gets a strike.

"YES!" Stormfly said throwing her hands in the air.

"Good job." Toothless placed a hand on her back then walked back to the chairs.

Stormfly blushed. This maybe just pretend, but it felt real. It felt like she was on a date with Toothless Haddock, her dream boy since the sixth grade. It was a lot to take in but somehow behind all the lies it felt like they actually had a spark.

Toothless felt his brother's glair as Hiccup walked past him, carrying a ten pound bowling ball that he looked to be struggling with. All Hiccup wanted to do was leave, not play this stupid game and make Cami put down her freakin camera! How many pitchers does that girl need! Hiccup stood at the end of the court, angling his ball so it would go right down the middle. With one swish, it was gone, but soon after you could hear a bagging sound. It was in the gutters.

Astrid laughed slightly, covering her mouth.

"Astrid!" Stormfly sneered.

Hiccup sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked back to his cold seat. Why did he have to come.

"Watch how a real bowler does it..." Astrid cackled bumping into his shoulder on purpose.

Hiccup stammered back, and Astrid smiled. She secretly loved making him feel miserable. I mean, he deserved it, right? After ignoring her, and then asking out Camicazi... He deserved it. Astrid brought her arm back that was holding her ball. She let out a breath, then swung it around. You could hear the air swish off the bowling ball as it hit the wood and started to pick up speed. Astrid crossed her arms and turned around, waiting for the pins to hit the ground, then smiled amusedly at Hiccup. He wasn't looking at her though.

"Nice one... Astrid." Cami said, grinning at Astrid's scowl. "Did you see that one Hiccup?"

"Sure..." He muttered not looking up from his feet.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, then walked back. Why wasn't he arguing with her? Why was it so hard for him to even talk to her? Without thinking she plopped down next to Hiccup, he groaned.

"You alright?" Astrid said quietly, did she really think comforting him would be the best thing to do!? He looks at her like she just slip in two.

"No Astrid actually I'm not!"

"Look Hiccup," She sighed. "I didn't mean to say the things I did to you..."

"Me neither." He croaked out and she looks back to him.

He moved his eyes to look into hers and Astrid felt as if she had stopped breathing. They were still as green as ever, but didn't look at her the same as the first they took a glance at her. Now they looked at her worryingly, and doubtful.

"Can we just agree to disagree, and start over?" He seemed to be reading her mind.

Astrid nodes with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Astrid Hofferson."

"Hi, I'm Hiccup Haddock." He raised his hand and she shook it. They looked back up at each other and Astrid slightly blushed.

"Why do you do that?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Do what?" Astrid asked quickly turning her head so he wasn't able to see her face.

"Blush... at me..."

She brushed her bangs aside.

"Your eyes distract me, that all."

"My eyes? He asked. "What about them?"

Astrid opened her mouth, but her voice got toned out by the sound of pins, then Camicazi yelling.

"YES! Strike! Haddock, did you see that?"

"Yep Cami, nice one!" He yelled over the noise and she beamed at him.

Astrid sighed, she forgot about_ them_.

"What were you saying, Astrid?" Hiccup said, his voice sounding too charming.

"Nothing."

"Come on Hiccup, you can buy me nachos for just winning the game!" Camicazi said grabbing his arm and pulling him toads the concessions.

"You know we have one last turn left, and I can still win!"

"Please you're not even close to the hundreds, and no madder what no one will be able to beat one hundred twenty one." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You do know Astrid still can."

Cami threw a smile in Astrid's direction.

"I doubt that."

All Astrid wanted to do, was, punch this goodie two shoes in the face!

"We will see, wont we Camicazi?"

"Care to place a bet on it, Hofferson?" Cami grinned.

"What kind of bet?" Astrid said, trying not to smile from ear to ear. She loved betting on things, and Camicazi must have known that by the look in her eyes.

"Who ever wins, Hiccup has to buy a plate of nachos AND a soda!"

"Your on!" Astrid said crossing her arms. She could get one thirty... hopefully.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Hiccup questioned.

"NO!" both the girls said in unison.

Toothless was up next, he got a spare. Then Stormfly knocked down six pins and Hiccup got gutters again. Astrid lifted up her ball from the shoot, rubbing it with the sleeve of her shirt and smiling over at Camicazi. It was the moment of truth.

Astrid held her ball above her chest, angling her feet. She let out a breath then released it. The ball shot down the middle, slowly making its way to the right, then plop. It fell into the gutter. Astrid felt her face getting hot red from embracement hearing Cami's laugh.

"Oh my god Ash! Your as bad as Hiccup!"

Astrid clenched her fists.

"I don't even want to bother bowling again, seeing how I'm so far ahead of everyone! Hiccup, buy me food!" Cami grabbed his tie an started to pull him over to the tables.

Astrid looked over her shoulder at him. He seemed to be giving her an apologetic look as he got pulled away. Oh well, she wasn't very hungry anyway.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup heard his alarm go off, he didn't feel like getting up that morning for some bizarre reason. Oh wait! That's right, his brother kept him awake all night. Toothless wanted help on his algebra two homework that Hiccup _thankfully_ knew how to do. He let his arm flop on the clock, and turned around in his sheets till he was comfortable again. Maybe He would just call in sick today.

"Hiccup! Get up dude!" Toothless said throwing a pillow on Hiccup's head. Ok, guess not.

"We have an hour before school Tooth! What's the rush!"

"Um, no starting now we have about four minutes!" Toothless said looking at his phone.

"What!" Hiccup yelled rolling out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up!"

"You think I knew, I'm still in pajamas! Your clock is like way behind dude!"

"Crap!" Hiccup rushed to his drawer and pulled out the uniform that was prickly and unpleasant.

He quickly slipped the dress shirt of his head and onto his bare chest, his suit followed.

"I call the bathroom first!" Toothless yelled adjusting his tie and rushing for the small door.

"Come on dude! I'm not even close to being ready!" Hiccup said struggling to pull up his pants.

"Too bad then!" Toothless snickered slamming the door.

Hiccup sighed, stuffing his hair then picking up his backpack. It was a little late to take a shower, and he could deal with bad breath for one day. Who was going to care anyway, his pretend girlfriend? What was Cami's plain anyway, she said she had a plain so...

He was so confused. Girls were so confusing. He never had to deal with this situation in middle school... but things do change sometimes. High school was confusing period, he could leave it at that.

As soon as his fancy black shoes were tied he was out of the door. He didn't have time to warn Toothless that they only had one minute now, that was his problem. He locked Hiccup out of the bathroom, so _this_ is what he gets in return. Hiccup breathed into his hand. His breath smelt like rotten eggs. Hiccup's nose scrunched up and he got out a peace of mint gum from his pocket, popping it into his mouth. There, that might get rid of some of the odder.

Today, he was going to find out Cami's plain once and for all. He was determined. What was the point of them 'fake dating' if it did nothing for him? He could hear the first bell as he was running down the stairs of the dormitory. Shit he was already late. He seriously hoped Mrs. Magola wouldn't mark him down for this.

* * *

**So a little FAKE romance brewing and a little real romance brewing**

**Just here to say you guys are amazing... and always will be - the reason this chapter is a little late (Sorry about that) Is because I was mostly working of wdyttm this week, apart from the homework... GOD I hate homework. Four weeks in and you would think they would still go easy on you, well they don't :/ Tell me what you want to see next chapter, please!**

**K, love you guys but I'm tired, my football team lost, and I still have like three projects due tomorrow. :) I work better under pressure.**


	6. A little homework

"Mr. Haddock!" Hiccup froze at the sound of his teacher's voice. "Would you care to explain why your coming into my classroom _this_ late after the bell?"

Well so much for sneaking in undetected.

"My dearest apologies Mrs. Magola, but I didn't get much sleep last-"

"-Sleep! Do you think I care what you do with your personal life boy? Now sit down before I write you up to go to your father's office! She said, staring him down.

"Yes mam," Hiccup mumbled under his breath, sitting next to Tuffnut, as usual. He looked back to Astrid, who smiled at him. He was glad their little fight was over, it made life so much less complicated.

"You guys cool again?" Tuff whispered, watching Astrid and him.

"Yeah, my brother helped us work things out - kinda"

"Boys! Enough!" Mrs. Magola snapped looking up from her desk. The class all snickered.

"God you two are like an on-off switch aren't ya?" Tuffnut said even quieter, hoping the teacher wouldn't here.

"I guess..." Hiccup said laughing slightly. That was exactly what they were though, flickering on and off, leaving others in the dark. It probably wouldn't be soon until the lights were off again, and they wouldn't be able to see anything. But Hiccup hoped otherwise. Astrid was a good friend... and well...

"Hiccup!" The teacher barked and everyone's heads peaked up, except his own. "Would you care to repeat to the class what I just said, or were you too busy running thoughts through your head to pay attention."

Hiccup blushed with embarrassment, god she was a bitch!

"U-um yes, I mean no, I um... I was daydreaming." Everyone giggled, until the glair Mrs. Magola gave them shut them up.

"In my class, I expect better from my students, especially if one of them is a family member of Principle Haddock."

"I will try to do better..." He said crossing his arms and leaning back in the wooden chair.

She stared him in the eye for a moment before walking back to the chalk board. "Your brother wasn't like this."

_"Well I'm not my brother!" _He wanted to scream at her, raise his voice or something. He hated when people compared him to Toothless, I mean he was Toothless's brother not a clone. Sure they had some similarities, their eyes for one, but they we different in a lot more ways. Hiccup was the klutz, Toothless was perfect at everything he did. Hiccup was the toothpick, Toothless was the scrawny but still somehow the hot guy. Hiccup was a nerd, and Toothless was popular. They were different, period.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was so glad first period was over, he couldn't stand Mrs. Magola. Now he was walking with Astrid, it felt good to talk to her again. It was kind of like finding something you lost. She had mentioned his eyes the other day, and he was clueless of why she was so drawn to them. Every time he looked into her eyes, she seemed to pause taking in the moment like it would never come again.

"The question was Exponential functions by the way." Astrid said as they turned a corner.

"What?"

"The one the teacher asked you, she was talking about Exponential functions..." He laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about something else," She looked at him as he spoke.

"What was the something else?" She asked.

He looked back over his shoulder at her, waiting for the pause than smirked.

"Nothing..."

"Hey Hiccup!" Thuggory said almost knocking him down, throwing an arm around his neck.

"Oh great," Astrid said rolling her eyes. "The show off is here!"

"Oh great, the foot crusher is speaking again!" Thuggory sneered.

"What do you want Thug..." Hiccup sighed after seeing Astrid's scowl.

"Well, I heard from Toothless that you got yourself a little girl friend, and I was hoping to teach you a thing or two." Thuggory looked down at Astrid. "It better not be you..."

Both Astrid's and Hiccup's faces turned into a dark crimstone color.

"No, it's not me!" Astrid screeched.

At first, Thuggory seemed... surprised. Then he smiled deviously at Hiccup.

"If it's not her, then who?" He asked crossing his arms.

Hiccup took out his phone, scrolling down his pictures for the one he got of Camicazi. He found the one he had of her, she was eating the nachos he bought for her cheese all over her fingers, looking like one of the guys as usual. He lifted it up to show Thuggory.

"Damn dude, she's hot other than the fact that she is a messy eater." He laughed a little and Astrid snorted. Hot! HOT! She looks like a pig!

"Her names Camicazi..." Hiccup said.

"Oh! You mean that chick that always has her name at the bottom of the papers?" Thuggory asked looking back up and Hiccup nodded.

Why was it always Camicazi, Camicazi, Camicazi! What was it about that girl that made her so great? Her hair maybe? Why couldn't Hiccup get that she was way to old for him! Sure they were only a year apart, but he should still be going after someone his age! Not Astrid of course, why would she even think that, no. She meant like another girl, any other girl, just not Cami!

"I got to get to class..." Astrid said, storming past the two boys toads the gym.

Hiccup sighed. God he wished he could drop this fake dating thing, Hiccup didn't really want to come between Astrid and his friendship.

"I better go to Thug," He said, starting in the same direction.

"You know Hiccup, I know she isn't really your girlfriend..." He said placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder to stop him.

"How?"

"Do you really think I would believe you could get a girl like that?" He smiled. "Plus Toothless told me, he can see right through you, you know."

"Cheater!" Hiccup laughed.

"Word of advice Hicc." Thuggory said stopping Hiccup in his tracks, again. "Don't like your fake romance get in the way of your_ good_ friends."

Hiccup thought about his words for a second before hearing the bell.

"And get to class..."

0-0-0-0-0

Astrid simply despised Homework! There not anything more that brought teachers joy than to hand out day long assignments! Astrid sighed, if she was going to get at least a B on any of these, she was going to need some help. Ruffnut couldn't even do her own homework so she is out. Stormfly might have plains with Toothless so that was probably a no. Snotlout's gross, so no for him too. And that only really left Hiccup. It wasn't a big deal to ask him for help, besides she was going to ask for help later on. Cami was probably busy with the newspapers around this time anyway. This was one of those times when she wished she had more chick friends.

_Hi Hiccup, do you think you could meet me in the lobby when you get back. We have that social studies essay and I have no idea were to start._

"And... send." Astrid said to herself.

"Hey Ash!" Ruffnut said running up to her and almost tripping on her two left feet.

"Hi." She said, quickly shoving her phone back into her backpack.

"Who was that?" Ruff asked pointing to the sipped up pocket of Astrid's backpack.

"I was just texting Hiccup..."

Ruffnut glanced from her friend to her bag, back to her, then back to the bag. She quickly snatched it from Astrid shoulder, dropping it to the ground when she got her real prize. The phone.

"Ruff give it back!" Astrid wailed, but Ruffnut ignored her, holding the phone out of Astrid's reach.

"Oh so the two love birds are finally getting into one cage?" Ruffnut asks laughing hysterically.

"NO!" Astrid said snacking back her phone. "Ruff, we are NOT _love birds_ we are f-r-i-e-n-d-s got it!"

"God Astrid... what's wrong? I was only joking around." Ruffnut said handing Astrid back her bag.

"You just don't joke about that kind of thing," Astrid huffed, pulling a strap over her shoulder.

"We used to all the time though."

What could she possibly say to make one of her best friends shut up, without offending Ruff. Oh wait...

"Its just, he is dating this one girl. It wouldn't be fair to her for us to be talking about him in that way."

"So, do you care that he is?" Ruffnut asked, GOD! She didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"Not really..." She said simply. Though she really did.

There was a slight vibration in her backpack pocket that both girls could hear. Astrid pulled it around so she could slide her phone out. One new message from Hiccup. _'Alright, but don't think you'll get away with this. You'll have to do something for me in return.'_

_Whatever Hiccup just meet me down there, me and Ruff are already at the door. _She wrote back.

Ruffnut was getting a little pissed. Astrid wasn't confessing to anything! Not that she ever did when it came to boys, but she still hoped Astrid would tell her something! She opened the door for her friend. Ruff new she was a tuff girl, but tuff girls still giggle and talk about boys.

"You know what Ash, I'm done here." Ruffnut snapped. "You can come talk to me when you need to confess something..."

Astrid groaned, she hated when Ruffnut got like this. It's not her fault that she didn't like talking about... that. She walked over to a table, pulling out her history book, and her small mac laptop. A few girls walked by and stared at her. She pushed her bangs back and tried to not notice. Astrid hated that people looked at her, why couldn't they mind their own business?

She always liked to call this time limbo... Between the end of school, and when sport practice begins. Everyone walks through the lobby because they have noting else to do, or no time to do it. That's why at the end of the bell, she tries to say as far away from this place as possible. When she does sit here around this time, people stare and scowl. If Astrid could start over, she would worried more about school instead of popularity. Sure there is a benefit to everyone knowing who you are, but if they all know you because they dislike you then you start acting how Astrid is, annoyed with the world and blocking everyone from hers.

Astrid had lately compared herself with Hiccup, not that there is anything weird about that. But what she had figured out was he might be a geek, but he made friends easily, she was his friend for crying out loud! Everyone knew who he was because of the geekiness or the friendliness. He didn't really stand out in a crowd, or get disliked to often, of course other than Snotlout picking on him. He was just a perfect example of a _good boy_ always getting good grades, following instructions. And she was just a perfect example of a _diva_, letting popularity get the best of her, and treating everyone except her closest friends like trash.

She placed her head down on the giant text book, feeling the need to scream into it. She _did_ treat everyone like trash, didn't she... She should have told everything to Ruff, but instead she managed to make her mad. What made Hiccup so frustrating to her that she couldn't even talk about him. They were friends, just like her and Stormfly, but something was off. Something was _different_.

Astrid felt a light tap on her shoulder. She lifted her head back up and turned around to a smirking Hiccup.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your nap. Are we going to do some homework or are you going to go back to bed?"

She tried to ignore the sarcasm, she had to. She had worked herself up to much, she needed to do something. She stood up, almost knocking her char over, and wrapping her arms around him. Her arms felt worm against his cold body. Hiccup froze. Was Astrid hugging him? His arms hung in the air for a moment before gently falling on her back. Her head dug into his chest, and she felt tears begin to build up but she forced them away. He secretly stroked the end of her pony tail, sort of twilling it in his fingers. After a moment, she pulled away from him dodging his eyes, going back to siting in her cold chair.

Hiccup looked around to see dropped jaws and everyone staring at him. Astrid Hofferson just hugged this boy! They had to know who he is. He went to go sit across from her with the blush still on his face.

"What was that for?" He said laughing it out nervously. He noticed Astrid was blushing as well, and she was avoiding his eyes.

"To show you I truly meant my apology," She mumbled quietly.

Hiccup smiled. This was the girl who never apologize, and never hugged anyone except maybe her parents. What was it about him!?

"You didn't have to do that you know-"

"-I wanted to!" She said looking up from her text book at him.

Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. Astrid looked away and let out a short puff of breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I felt like I needed to..."

Hiccup blinked. He didn't really know what to say to this girl, ever!

"Well, you were forgiven a long time ago." He said strongly, making Astrid look back at him. "But I'm worried you still haven't forgiven me yet..."

"I have..." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad," He said returning her grin.

They stayed there, smiling and staring, for what seemed like forever, until Astrid opened up her computer and cleared her throat. Trying to make it less awkward.

"Are you going to help me or?" She started.

Hiccup's eyes shot open.

"Oh yeah, you wanted help I total forgot about, yeah..." He sat up and started to walk to the seat closest to her. "So what do you want to work-"

There was a sound of chars falling, then Hiccup banging onto the floor. He had tripped over a few miss-placed chairs.

"Oh my god! Hiccup you alright!" Astrid said bending down to be at his aid.

"Yeah I'm ok..." He said as she tugged on his arm to help him up.

She started to brush the dirt off his suit, and straitened his tie. Hiccup laughed, pulling away from her and picking a chair back up.

"What?" She asked helping him with them.

"This reminds me of how we met." He said grinning. She laughed.

"Yeah, but last time I tripped you..."

"Whatever, just making a point..." He said placing the last chair back up. "Why don't we get started."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Alright Hiccup."

0-0-0-0-0

Astrid stared blankly at her computer screen, and frankly Hiccup was getting board. He had just explained Ancient Rome from their textbook like a hundred times and she still had no idea what to write. It was five, he had to get his work done too...

"I just don't get how Julius Caesar wanted to become a dictator, he seemed like such a nice guy!" She finally spat out.

"He became crazy with the urge to control people, we have already been over this!" Hiccup said rubbing his forehead, noticing the new formed wrinkles.

"Yeah, but if he just talk to the Roman troops like he was supposed to, non of that stuff would have happened..."

"You can't change the past Astrid... just write your paper already." Hiccup said, sounding more annoyed than ever.

He was relived when he finally heard the sound of keys tipping and he let out a sigh. He glanced over at her, hair up in a bun, and a serious look on her face. He tried to resist the urge to smile, but he couldn't.

"Ugh!" Astrid yelled. "Hiccup I can't do this!"

"You can..." He said, still holding his head in on of his hands, and staring at her.

"No I can't! I have to get a good grade on this, but I'm tired, annoyed with freakin Rome, and my brain feels like is about to explode!" Astrid let her head drop into her hands, covering her eyes.

"Why don't we take a break then?" He asked, board of the subject a little himself.

Astrid sighed. "If we must..." She closed her laptop and Hiccup chuckled.

"Why does this project have to be perfect anyway." He asked.

Astrid gulped. She had forgotten that the only people who knew about her scholarship situation was her mother and Stormfly.

"I um... well..." He looked at her, with a reassuring look. Maybe telling one more person wouldn't be that bad.

"My scholarships, for this school, are falling fast because of my grades. My mother said she wouldn't pay another dime for this school if I lose one of them, so." She struggled with the last part, not wanting to ever say it again. "I might have to move back home, and forget about Berk high."

Hiccup lifted his head off his hand, and looked at her sad face. She couldn't be serous? Could she? She would get kicked out of her own school because she couldn't pay for it?

"I will pay-" He started, but she cut him off.

"-No Hiccup! Storm already offered me money, but I want to do this on my own. I can't learn anything unless I do..."

He understood and after a moment of checking her eyes for any doubt, he nodded. Hiccup didn't see how she could do all of this on her own though, it was too much, to hard for someone their age to handle. If he ever had to go home, he wouldn't know what to do! Hiccup hated his old school! Between the bullies and teachers who despised him, it wasn't the greatest place in the world. He liked it here, he had friends. _Real_ friends that liked him for the _'hiccup'_ he was.

He had to help her, someway. Hiccup knew he had to make this right.

* * *

**So... Astrid's scholarship thingy is getting worse!**

**Hiccup is trying his best to figure Astrid out, while she doesn't want anyone knowing her true feeling. Astrid and Hiccup hugged - first fluff of my many fluffy moments... wait no I lied, the first fluffy moment was when Hiccup used his coat as a umbrella for Astrid BUT MOVING ON. I got a lot of great suggestions last chapter and will be using all of them in later charters :D (Gop & Ally had great ones but I can't PM them to thank them... sooooo) Leave more if u have one! love hearing them and always try to use them!**

**ANYWAY, love u guys - and got it up in the same week as last chapter! wdyttm will be a little late though, sorry**


	7. Lab partners

Astrid walked out of fifth period with a smile of her face. Her next class was with Stormfly, Hiccup, and unfortunately Snotlout. But other that that annoying fact, science was alright. She wasn't Snot's lab partner, or at least she hoped not. They were getting lab partners today, and their seats for the rest of the semester and she really hoped she wouldn't have to sit next to that greasy haired, bad smelling, flirt!

"Ohhhhhh, Astrid!" Stormfly sang running up to her best friend. "We get our lab partners today!"

The girls locked arms and Astrid giggled.

"I seriously hope I'm not yours though, you might be my best friend Storm, but do you remember that dissecting incident in eighth grade?"

"Oh come on Ash! It's not my fault that I couldn't cut open a dead frog!" Stormfly sneered at her friend, while Astrid rolled her eyes.

"It was already dead, get over yourself, you can't save every animal that comes your way!"

"I can try!" Stormfly whined.

Astrid was _already_ annoyed with people, and after she was in such a good mood too!

"Shouldn't you be clinging to Toothless right know? The whole school kinda knows you're a thing." She said, wanting nothing more than to walk alone.

"They do..." Storm replied, looking a bit pail.

"Dude, we hung out with Cami the day you two had your little 'date' do you really think that she wouldn't put _that_ in the paper?!" Astrid chuckled.

"Well... oh god!" Stormfly said rubbing her neck. "I guess she would, wouldn't she?"

Astrid nodded trying not to laugh. She had to be nice!

"So does that mean everyone knows about Camicazi's and Hiccup's little thing too?" Stormfly asked, unaware of the strike of pain that brought to Astrid.

"Um... sure..." She muttered. Ok why was this just SO hard. He was her friend, Cami was ok... Why wasn't she ok with them being together?

"You alright, you seem flustered..." Stormfly said, looking at Astrid's confused face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Stormfly raised an eyebrow. Astrid doesn't _think_ unless she wants to, so what was she thinking about?

"Anything I should know?" Stormfly grinned, with a slight smirk.

"Not unless you want to talk about my odd, depressing life..." Astrid said with an even bigger, sarcastic smile.

Stormfly laughed as they walked into room 280.

"I'm serous Ash, you can tell me anything."

"I know," Astrid agreed looking around the room.

Right away she spotted Hiccup. He was sitting next to his friend Fishlegs, with his big dorky reading glasses on catching up on page one twenty in their text book. But there was something about those _big dorky reading glasses_ that made him somewhat cool. She smiled as he glanced up at her, then got back to his book. Why did he have to be such a good student? She could tell Legs was yapping his ear off about something that Hiccup had no interest in what so ever. Astrid chuckled at the sight of this unaware of the big, sweaty hands coming up to her face so they could cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" She could recognize that incompetent voice anywhere.

"Snotlout..." Astrid sighed, trying to sound annoyed and disappointed.

"How did you guess?" Snot teased, using way to much baby voice while he let go of her.

"Its hard to mistake that smell!" Astrid said, plugging her nose. This made Stormfly let out an awkward giggled, but she covered her mouth quick. She wasn't one to be mean.

"Oh come on you don't love my mad stink!?" He asked.

"No... ewww..." She glanced back to Hiccup who was now laughing along with Storm.

"You pip down toothpick! I'm talking to my lady over here!"

Hiccup gulped then put his eyes back on the book. Astrid felt like screaming at Snotlout! No one makes Hiccup feel bad except her! Wait... used to anyway...

"I'm not your _lady_ Lout!" She snarled.

"You do know you always can be," He said, causally putting an arm around her.

"Get off of me!" She said rolling his arm and almost cracking Lout's wrist.

Snotlout let out a high pitch squeal hopping away from her, shaking his arm to numb some of the pain.

"What the fuck Astrid!?" He yelled.

Hiccup broke out laughing and everyone in class stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He started, whipping his eye. "You do know when a girl isn't into you right Snotlout?"

There was a few chuckles... then silence. The look on Snot's face was horrifying. Eyes squinted behind dense black eyebrows, nostrils flared in front of a scowl. And this was all for his dear cousin, Hiccup.

"Oh, and what do you think!? Just because you have a sophomore girlfriend now makes you the king of judging girls?" Lout said, walking up to Hiccup with his arms crossed. There was a brief moment of confusion on his face, then a crooked smile.

"Nope..." Hiccup said obviously keeping something to himself.

Astrid laughed slightly as he glanced up at her once more, this time in _such_ an adorable way. Snotlout paused, looking between their eyes. He could feel his face getting red with envy. _Was his own cousin flirting with his future girl friend?_

"HICCUP! I swear to god I will-"

"-Everyone stand up, lab partners are about to be assigned." Mr. Feader said cutting Lout off as he walked into the classroom.

Hiccup closed his book and walked to the side of the classroom with Fishlegs.

"But, no Hiccup it doesn't work like that!" Legs said, stunned that Hiccup actually agreed with him.

"Yep, no sure Legs. I totally get it!" Hiccup laughed a little as he took off his clunky glasses, and hung them from his shirt.

"Your not even listening to me, are you?" He asked.

"No... no, I totally, er, get it?"

Legs looked at his friend, smiling slightly.

"Ok fine... Astrid kinda distracted me dude..." Hiccup admitted, to loudly than he had hoped.

"I get it, its cool. But Snotlout looks like he wants to bite your head off now!" Legs said, pointing at the beast of a boy.

"Alright! Shall we get started?" Mr. Feader said over his noisy freshman class.

"I think he wants to do more than just bite my head off, I think he wants to roast it on a stick!" Hiccup whispered to his friend, and the boys laughed quietly.

"Ok, the first table we have Milles and Erosa." There was a groan that made Feader look up for a moment, then he went back to his chart. "Next we have Kabbison and Fishlegs. Then Astrid and Hiccup." He gestured to the two other tables in the front of the class, then moved on to the second row.

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup. Of all people her lab partner had to be him! Why did their last names have to be so similar... Oh well guess this was going to be a distracting semester.

"...And last but not least," Hiccup was relived to finally hear those words, he wanted to take his seat already. "Dynic and Pinnie."

The class seemed to awake in a wave as the students rushed to get into their seats. Astrid took one last breath, waiting for the commotion to die down, then walked over beside Hiccup.

"Hey lab partner!" She said, almost throwing her books on the table. Oh god, why did she have to do that! He probably thinks shes weirdo! But to her surprise Hiccup started laughing... too loud really.

"Easy there Ash! Books have feelings too!"

Astrid blushed. Did he just call her Ash?

"Yeah well..." She said brushing her bangs out of her face and taking a seat. "I don't apologize very _often_."

He glanced over to her and smiled.

"I feel so special," He smirked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Astrid hissed, punching him in the arm... AGAIN!

"I think I'm immune to that now," Hiccup said, rubbing his arm but only a little.

"Aww, that takes all the fun out of it!" She grinned.

"I know right, pain! Love it!" She groan at the obvious mocking tone in his voice.

"Some days Hiccup..."

"Oh come on!" He said playfully poking her in the ribs. "You know I'm the best!"

Astrid turned an even darker shade of red as she turned back to face those... deep, green, emerald, eyes!

"Fine, you're the best." She said, her voice cracking in the middle.

Hiccup sighed. Looking back to his book.

"What..." Astrid asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Your doing it again!"

"Doing what?" What was wrong with boys? Did they always have to point out everything?

Hiccup causally lifted his head back up to her, eye lids half closed. Almost like he was annoyed. Oh crap! Did she make him pissed or something!? The last thing she needed _now_ was for them to get in another fight!

"Blushing..." He said softly.

She tilted her face away, making sure he couldn't see her cheeks.

"What made you get that idea!" Astrid barked, more harshly than she had hopped it would sound. He studied her cheeks, squinting his eye lids tight to be positive he saw what he thought he saw.

"Yep, your blushing as clear as day!"

She tried to make it go away, she really did. Curse her pale skin!

"Is there some cute guy behind me or something?" He laughed turning around to make sure.

"Just shut it dude..." Astrid whispered sternly as Mr. Feader made his way back to the front of the class.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup walked out of class with his bag in his hand and Astrid at his side. Why was she all jumpy today?

"And don't forget to do the questions from the video you two!" Mr. Feader yelled after them.

"Won't sir!" Hiccup called back.

Mr. Feader was defiantly one of his favorite teachers, well, Gobber was his favorite but Feader came in a close second. Not that Hiccup had much of a chose labeling coach Gobber as one of his favorites, the coach and his father have been friends for years. So he was kind of like an uncle to Hiccup.

"Oh so, where are you guys headed? To your little tea party?" Oh Snotlout... always so mature.

"Yes, would you like to join us? We have _such_ a pretty pink dress in mind for you!" Hiccup said, batting his eyes toads Snot. Astrid giggled.

"Oh come on you find _that_ funny!?" Snot asked at his laughing crush.

"Well yeah! Can you imagine what that pink fluffy thing would look like!?" Astrid snickered, trying to hold back the laughter.

Snotlout frowned.

"Why do you find it so hard to be friends with me and not this bozo! Hmm Astrid?"

"Well for one this _bozo_ doesn't flirt with me all the time!" She started, making Hiccup blush. "And he... just..."

She looked up at the stupid looking boy who was towering over her. He grinned at her with his gap-toothed mouth, making her smile back.

"He just gets me I guess..." Astrid finished.

Snotlout scowls. God why did Hiccup have to be such an idiot not to see the way she was looking at him. Eyes gleaming, actually smiling. The way he wanted to be looked at by her for years! But, no... she has to go and look at his screw up cousin like that instead. Hiccup had to pay.

"HICCUP!" Snotlout yells, running towards him with a fist ready to punch.

Hiccup quickly slides away, forcing Lout to run right into their green lockers.

"Snot! Calm down man!" Hiccup squeaked.

"NO DUDE, I will NOT calm down!"

Snotlout ran at him again, this time with more furry. Punching him straight in the gut.

"Phhht~" Hiccup groaned, trying to stand on his own two feet.

"What the heck Snot!" Astrid yelled walking over to help the clumsy boy.

"I-its fine Astrid... I'm alright," Hiccup said, standing up a little straighter still holding his side.

"Aww, what's the madder Haddock? Don't know how to fight like a man?!" Snotlout teased.

Hiccup flicked his eyes to him, frowning, looking at him with angry eyes.

"I will be more of a man by not fighting with you Snot!"

Snotlout chuckled.

"So what your saying is that your too much of a chicken and would never win in a fight with me?"

"No!" Hiccup yells, making his stomach hurt again.

"Oh, so your just too much of a wimp to hit back!" Snotlout laughed taking another swing at Hiccup, but this time he caught Lout's fist.

"No, I just don't feel like fighting with someone I know I will beat!"

Astrid's eyes widened, and Snotlout looked up surprised at the bean pole. "And do you really think I would fight with you in school? In my father's building?" Hiccup laughed coldly. "No I wouldn't."

Snotlout tried to take a step back, but he couldn't. Hiccup was now holding tightly around his wrist.

"You would think after all the years you treated me like crap I would finally give up and punch you in the face, if I was that dumb I probably would have. But I never did, I never once hurt you even those holidays I had to spend with you basically begging for a fight."

Astrid could hear footsteps behind her, but she ignore it. Probably just some more classmates.

"I never wanted to hurt you as much as I do right now though Snot." Snotlout gulped. "Your pity jealously is driving me insane! It's not that Astrid likes me more than you! It's the fact that you through yourself at her!"

Astrid stared at him. Defending her, again...

"I don't understand why you are so mad about us being friends! We are friends dude, I have friends for once in my life can't you be happy for me?"

Snotlout scowled at him, sternly. Looking just above his eyes.

"Answer me!" Hiccup demanded, pulling him in closer so he could stare him down.

"Hiccup! I think I have seen quiet enough of this!" Astrid turned around to see, Gobber. He was walking up to the two boys.

"With all honestly boy, I didn't know you had _this_ in ya!" The coach basically had to pry Hiccup's fingers off before the two boys were separated.

"I know right, this maniac comes out of no where and starts to threaten me!-"

"-Save ye own breath Snot! I saw everything..." Gobber snapped at the lager boy who was rubbing his wrist

Astrid let out a sigh of relief, at least Hiccup wouldn't be in too much trouble for helping...

"You two will have to come to the office with me though," Gobber said, groaning a little himself.

Maybe she had spoke too soon.

"Oh come on Gobber! My father would kill me if he found out about this!" Hiccup pleaded, not planning on facing his dad today...

"Sorry Hiccup, them the rules."

Astrid grabbed her arm. She couldn't let Hiccup get in trouble for Snotlout!

"Excuse me, Coach?" Astrid said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "Hiccup honestly didn't do anything except defend me, couldn't you let him off with a warning? Please?"

Gobber sighed, and glanced back to Hiccup with a slight smile.

"Well, I can't do that. But we can always make a deal."

"What kind of deal." Hiccup grumbled crossing his arms.

"You have to be my monkey for a month. Be a water boy, set up things, and that rare times when you bring me lunch." Gobber grinned.

Hiccup tilted his head, like he was actually considering this!? Gobber would have him on his feet all day.

"And my dad wont hear about that, or this little _accident_?" Hiccup asked, a sly smile forming on his lips as well.

Gobber shook his head.

"Not unless you want him to."

"Oh come on coach you CAN'T be serous, did you see how he threatened me?!" Snot sneered, a little pissed off that Gobber would take Hiccup's side.

"Hush up Mr. Jorgenson, its for your own good too!" Gobber snapped.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup again. Why couldn't she just keep her eyes to herself for a change?! He was just so...

"So we got a deal Hiccup? You'll be my _apprentice_?" Gobber asked turning to the boy with a raised hand.

Hiccup let out a relived laugh, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"You got a deal coach!"

0-0-0-0-0

"So you think he really isn't going to tell principle Haddock?" Astrid asked as the two teens finally walked out of the school doors.

"I think so... Gobber isn't really one not to keep his word. But he does love to gossip." Hiccup laughed, pulling his backpack strap further up his shoulder.

They walked silent, it was awkward, but nice. Astrid looked up at him a few time, but quickly looked away when he noticed. Why...

"So um, how are things with Cami?" She asked finally, afraid really of what he might say.

Hiccup sighed. All he wanted to do was say that they WEREN'T dating! It would take it off his shoulders and Camicazi could hang out with him like normal again. If only it were that simple though. Cami had got him in this fake dating this way to far. It was just a madder of time before it got between Astrid's and his freadship. He knew he had to tell her, but instead he just mumbled-

"Its ok."

_Its ok_? What was he a total idiot!?

"Just... Ok?" She asked cheerfully, sounding too pleased then she should have. "I mean, a-hem," Astrid cleared her throat trying to re-shape her words, but it was a little too late for that, Hiccup had already heard. "Just ok?"

"Yeah I mean, she is like a guy friend to me, so it's a little awkward." God why did he say _that_!

"So... you're not really into her?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Um... can we not talk about this now. It's just, I am but... you know." He glanced down at her puzzled face. "Oh that's right, you don't know..."

Hiccup sighed and looked down to the concrete, kicking a rock.

"Do you need any help?" Hiccup muttered.

"What?" Astrid said, brushing her hair away again.

"Do you need any help with homework today?" He asked, this time a little too loud. "Sorry," He groaned.

"Its fine," Astrid giggled, making him look at her again. "Sure you can help."

"Cool!" Hiccup yelped. "I mean... ugh... yeah."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly as she laughed at him.

"God what is wrong with you today?" She asked, trying to cover some silence.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, grinning wickedly. "What's wrong with you!"

Astrid snickered.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"I don't think you are though," He laughed along with her.

"Oh really? What is wrong with me today, hug Hiccup?" She asked, poking him in the side as pay back for earlier.

"I think your madly in love with me," Hiccup teased crossing his arms.

"HA! THATS what you THINK!?" She asked laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world.

He smiled.

"If it's not that, then please Ash, tell me what's wrong."

She looked up, seeing his deep emerald green eyes, the smirk expressed all over his face. She grinned at him.

"Nothings wrong, really." She said quietly. She should have told him she hated how he was dating Camicazi, she should have told him why she always blushes when she sees his eyes, she should have told him that she can't stand to be near him anymore in fear she might just crack and hold his hand or something. But she was scared of what he really thought of her. She was scared to ruin what they had...

* * *

**I'm not really sure if she likes him or not either, It's a bumpy road of feeling for Ash.**

**I am so loving writing these chapters! I don't know why it so much fun but it is! :D Thanks so much Gop for the amazing idea of the Snotlout thing... it gave me a chance also for Hiccup to be caught up in things with Gobber! Oh, can you believe that Hiccup and Astrid are lab partners (Yes it was so obvious Emy! :D) :/ yeah I know probably all of you guessed that, but come on guys MORE FLUFS CAUSE OF IT! Ok ok I'm done babbling, leave more suggestions - I love to hear them and usually add them in.**

**Anyways love you guys!**


	8. Some talking

Camicazi walked down her dorm's hall, with of course, her camera in her hands. She didn't dare go anywhere without it! Cami never wanted to miss a wink. She smiled, proudly of herself. Her plain was finally falling together, she knew Astrid usually got back to her room around this time and she intended to talk to her. Camicazi checked her watch one more time to make sure she was coming, then to the wall, checking she wasn't too far down from Astrid's room number. You see, she one of those girls who could plain something out like this. Cami was a sly, tricky girl who could figure _anything_ out.

She looked up to see a wave of golden hair fly by.

"Oh, hi Astrid." Cami chimed, turning around to meet Astrid's unmistakable glair.

"Hello Cami," Camicazi smiled delightfully at her, knowing she was still mad for 'reasons unknown' made this plain fall even smoother.

"Have you seen my _boyfriend_ anywhere?" She asked, obviously striking a week point for Astrid.

"Last I checked, he was by your side..." Astrid mumbled, still frowning.

"Well, I can't find him anywhere! He was supposed to take me out to the movies."

Astrid's eyes widened.

"You guys are going out tonight?"

"Yes, we are together you know," Cami beamed.

"Yeah, I get that!" Astrid sneered. "But he had promised me he would help out with editing my essay."

"Well, who do you think is more important to him. A girl that he is friends with, practically thinks is one of the guys. Or his sophomore babe, that he follows around like a long lost puppy?" She asked, looking down at her nails, pretending to admire them. But really she could care less.

Astrid looked at her, standing there, going on and on about how her and Hiccup are so _perfect_... They are NOT perfect, they are anything but perfect!

"You know what Camicazi?" Astrid started, clenching her fists as Cami slowly started to look up at her.

"What?" She smirked.

"You two are not good together. At all."

Camicazi smiled.

"Really? And why is that?"

"I don't know, it's just my opinion I guess."

Opinion? Is that the best she could do?

"That wont cut it Ash..." Camicazi said crossing her arms.

Astrid looked up, utterly confused by the girl.

"Why should I even tell you anything!"

"You don't have to, but you might as well. I can get it out of you one way or another." Cami said glancing away.

Astrid sighed.

"You guys just don't work! End of story..."

"And what do you want me to do, break up with the guy?"

Camicazi looked back at Astrid's terrified face, she could tell she took it a bit to far but it was too late to turn back, Ash was about to crack.

"No, I just think he would be better with someone else."

"Like, for instance, you maybe?"

Astrid scuffed, taking a step closer to the insane girl.

"Is that what you think? Do you think that _I_ want to date him?"

Cami nodded slightly, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't want to date him! I am trying to help him!"

"How Astrid? How or you helping him by doing this?" Cami insisted.

Astrid stood there, eyes widened, unsure of herself or what to say really.

"I just don't want him to get hurt, Alright."

"How would he get hurt?" Camicazi asked, as Astrid walked away. But she didn't answer.

Cami looked back at the girl she obviously ticked off. She didn't care though, she got what she needed and could apologize later. She knew her plain would eventually fall together, but for right now, it was perfect were it was at.

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was outside, in the rain, setting up for the softball game...

When Gobber told him he was going to be his _apprentice, _he didn't know that this was going to be in the job description! Normal people would canceled a game on one of these days, but no. No, this was Berk. People played through rain, howling winds, hail, you name it! Hiccup grew up in the states... he only visited his family during the summer really, so this was going to get some getting used to.

He laid down the last white line, marking the infield, and outfield. Hiccup glanced down at his uniform that was now, socking wet. Could a Thursday get any worse? No... it couldn't! Hiccup scrunched up his hair in his hand. Remembering this was all for Gobber not to tell his father about the little incident in the hall yesterday. He tried to make himself less angry at his coach, but that wouldn't really be a possibility. Because he was outside... in the rain.

Hiccup didn't wait another second for the white powder to set, it would probably wash either way. Instead he bolted for the equipment room. Inside of it he could hear the rain softly pattering on top of the metal roof. He grinned at the sound, it had sort of a beat to it.

Reaching for the shelves, Hiccup quickly pulled out a clean sweat rag to dry off his hair. Fluffing it, he looked around the room and saw old pitchers, trofys, and awards. His mouth opened with awe as he saw Gobber in the 1978 varsity football team picture. He was smack dab in the middle, cornerback of the team. Hiccup slowly picked up the frame, staring at the dusty old picture. What else was Gobber hiding from him? He had never told Hiccup he was apart of Berk's team, or that he ever went to this high school for that madder.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Spoke a low, steady voice from the door of the room.

Hiccup glanced over to find his coach, looking tired, and all put together for the fast pitch game.

"Oh, um, I was just looking at some of your old pitcher coach..." Hiccup said, quickly setting the frame back down.

"That is not for your eyes, now is it?" Gobber mumbled, walking beside Hiccup and snatching the picture.

"No sir..."

"You done with the field?" The coach asked, walking out the door.

"Yes." Hiccup muttered, still feeling soaked.

"Then your done for today," Hiccup felt a wave of relief flow threw him as Gobber spoke. "Oh and boy?"

"Yeah Gobber?"

"Get your drawing off my desk."

Hiccup glanced back at his many sketches, piled high on the small wooden desk. He laughed.

"Right away!"

Gobber nodded then closed the door gently.

Hiccup made his way to the old, broke down, desk. Cluttered with his paper's and Gobbler's own. He stared at the drawing he started last night, it was a dragon. Of course, being your typical nerd it was basic law for Hiccup to be obsessed with fantasy creachers. He was happy to be called a nerd too because Hiccup actually loved the subject of unknown species. Too bad they will never exist in real life, but on paper, it was always possible.

He set the drawing on top of the others, picking them all up and walked out the small door.

Then he remember... it was still raining.

Hiccup quickly stuffed the drawings into the neck of his shirt. He darted towards the dorms, not even caring if he got soaking wet anymore, that was kind of out of the picture anyway. Hiccup just cared that his drawings were ok. He almost felt his feet lift up as he ran. Hiccup was support to meet Camicazi in the lobby because she said she had something 'important' to talk about. She might have only been his fake girlfriend but she took as much caution as a real one. He felt a jolt of pain go up his shoulder as Hiccup bumped into a fellow student, nocking the boy down and himself back a few feet.

"Oh my gosh, sorry dude!" He said lifting the stranger up, or what he thought was a stranger.

"Jeez Hiccup, watch were your going!" Thuggory teased, brushing off his shoulder.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, walking the opposite direction of his brother's annoying friend.

"So were are you going?" He asked, now following Hiccup... enjoying getting on his nerves.

"The dorms, to meet Cami." Hiccup said simply hoping Thuggory would just give up, he didn't.

"Oh, the mystery girlfriend I have never met!"

"You can't talk to her Thug!" Hiccup sneered, pulling his backpack strap further up his shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to her!" Thuggory yelled over the rain. Hiccup sighed.

"Please I beg you, DONT."

"You know that only makes me want to more," Thug snickered, crossing his arms.

Hiccup laughed coldly.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" He asked.

The joiner shook his head, smiling wickedly at Hiccup.

"What I really want to know is how the hell did you get a girl like _that_!?" Thuggory asked, rubbing his stubbly chin.

Hiccup turned around, generally confused by the question. What, does he think Hiccup isn't hot enough for a girl like Cami!?

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, walking a little faster.

"I mean, well, your you Hiccup. I have known you pretty much my whole life and not once have I seen beautiful girls swarming you, let alone seen you with any girls." Hiccup glared back at Thug. Was he right? Hiccup didn't really care about girls for a while, but that all changed in middle school. He never hung out with girls till this year either... was he, unappealing?

"That doesn't mean I _can't_ have a cute girlfriend you know!"

"I know..." Thuggory mumbled. "I just think something is off with you two..."

Hiccup gulped. "What's off?"

"Just, I don't think she is really your type." Thug said kicking a rock. "Sorry man."

"Na, its fine dude," Hiccup said. Thuggory was right at least, he wasn't really into the tomboy type. But Hiccup couldn't let him find out about that.

The two boys finally made it to the dorm, but they were both dripping with water. Hiccup looked up to see Camicazi on her phone, leaning on the counter. He glanced back to Thug who was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Your still going to talk to her, aren't you?" Hiccup groaned.

"Yep!" Thuggory chuckled, pushing Hiccup out of the way and walking over to Cami.

She looked up from her phone as he leaned agents the table with her. There eyes met and he winked at her. Too suddenly, Camicazi snorted, and stared back at her phone.

"Well hi there cutie," Thuggory said, pulling his greasy black hair away from his eyes. "My name is Thuggory, and yours is?"

"Camicazi," She said quickly not looking up from her phone.

"Well, isn't that a lovely name," Thug grinned as he slid a little closer toads her.

She looked up at him with confusion, blushing slightly. "Will you just get out of here my fri- _Boy_friend is going to be here any minute!"

"Oh yes, his name is Hiccup. Right?"

She looked back up at the weird boy again... he was almost as weird as her, almost.

"Yeah..." She said backing away a bit. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"NO! no, um... he is my friend, well, his brother is my friend and I just kinda know him, and he... I WASNT STALKING YOU!" Thuggory yelled, bring everyone's attention to him. Camicazi blinked, what was wrong with this boy!?

"Ok Thuggory, I think you have embarrassed yourself enough," Hiccup laughed, coming around to stand next to Cami.

"No, no..." Camicazi laughed out. "This guy is kind of funny, in a stupid way."

Thuggory looked back to her, with a slight smirk on his face.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

"Thuggory, but my friends call me Thug."

"Nice to meet you," Cami smiled, raising a fist which Thuggory gladly 'bumped'.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Um, Thug, didn't you say you had homework... or something..."

"Oh! RIGHT! Sorry, I um, forgot about your guy's little thingy," He slowly backed away, bumping into a few chars. "I guess, I'll just go then, so yeah..." Thuggory turned around quick, avoiding the chairs and walking to the elevator, mumbling to himself.

"Sorry about him," Hiccup chuckled, watching the goof of a boy stumble off.

"Don't worry, I think he is hilarious in his own try too hard way." Cami giggled sliding her phone back into her pocket.

Hiccup looked down at her, she was grinning. And not the usual 'I know everything' smirk, it was more like a _happy_ smile. She looked up, unaware of his gaze.

"What?" Camicazi snorted.

"I'm not sure..." Hiccup laughed, crossing his arms.

Cami snickered, going back to playing with her phone.

"So are we going to talk, or not?" Hiccup asked, checking his watch. "Because I have to meet Astrid down here in like a half hour to help her with homework-"

"-Oh, that reminds me you can't."

Hiccup frowned. "Why not?!"

"Because I told her we were going out tonight." Cami mumbled, still not looking up.

"Why would you do that!?" Hiccup yelled. He was getting sick of this whole plain, it was fine when it was to mess with Astrid, but now that they were friends again it was just sick!

"Because I had to make up an excuse, I needed to get more information out of her."

Hiccup was still glaring at her when Camicazi looked up. She could tell he was getting pretty ticked off, so, she had to explain.

"Look dude, Astrid is mad at me and it obviously has something to do with us being _'together',_" She sighed, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Why would she have a problem with that?" Hiccup asked, as clueless as ever.

Camicazi couldn't believe this guy, so she just looked at him with this weird expression. "Think Hiccup, think _really_ hard."

He shrugged, not sure what to say. Maybe she was mad that he wasn't spending as much time with her? But no, that wouldn't be it because he sees Astrid in almost every class! So, what did Camicazi mean?

"I don't know..." Hiccup finally muttered out.

"Hiccup, she is totally into you..." Camicazi whispered, grinning a little.

"Cami, no she isn't, we have been over this! I'm the screw up, and shes perfection!"

Camicazi rubbed her temples, it was like she was talking to a monkey!

"Would you PLEASE get it already! She legit said she doesn't think we are good together and that she wants to protect you!"

He looked at her for a moment, resisting the urge to laugh. But once he realized how serous her face was his grin faded away.

"She really said that?..." Hiccup asked, surprised of how grown up his voice sounded.

Cami rolled her eyes, nodding.

"I think it would be better for us to_ 'brake up'_, seeing how Astrid might punch a wall pretty soon."

"What..." Hiccup blinked. He was finally getting out of this!? Before he heard her voice, Hiccup felt a shock of pain flow through his cheek. Cami just... slapped him.

"Don't you even try anymore Hiccup! I don't care what you have to say!" Camicazi yelled so loud that he voice bounced off the walls, making everyone turn their heads and stair shocked at her.

"Oww! Cami what are you?-"

"Shut up Hiccup! JUST SHUT UP!" She cut him off. "We are SOOOOO over!"

The entire building seemed to become silent as she said those words. Camicazi stomped off toads the girls side with her phone back in her hands. Hiccup on the other hand stood there, cheek flushed red, unsure of what just happened. Then he felt a small vibration in his side pocket. Hiccup took out his phone and saw one new text message... from Camicazi.

_See, acting classes did pay off for me buddy ;)_

Hiccup laughed, this girl was good...

0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was lying on the lobby couch, still waiting for Astrid to respond to his text. It was half past five now and he was hungry... all Hiccup wanted to do was go to his room and sleep, but he had a promise to keep. Astrid said earlier that they could meet around four, guess that whole plain changed though when Camicazi talked to her. Oh wait 'got more information' out of her. What more could she possibly want to know?! Astrid was probably only being a loyal friend to him. It would be stupid of Hiccup to think she liked him, right?

He said up, checking his phone one more time. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He sighed, what else did he have to lose? He needed to ask her something! Hiccup seemed to stop on every word as he typed._ 'I need to ask you a question...'_ He wrote.

A bolt of excitement coursed though Hiccup's veins as he pressed send. He didn't think this through... He DIDN'T think this through. Hiccup quickly looked at his messages hoping it wasn't too late to cancel sending, it was. He stared blankly at his phone, breathing heavily to try and calm himself. She might not even look at it anyway, she hasn't reposed back to any of his other texts. Astrid doesn't even know what it's about anyway... so...

Hiccup wiped his forehead, letting himself sink back into the cushion. There were just so many 'buts' to worry about, so he just stopped thinking. He would stay down their for another half hour, just incase...

*Buzzzzzzz*

Hiccup's eyes shot open immediately, and he almost fell off of the couch. His phone listed one new text message. Hiccup gulped, sliding the arrow across the screen and seeing it was non other than Astrid that texted him back. _'Oh so your not to busy making out with Camicazi to text me?' _

It felt like someone had just shot him in the back, it was too late to not respond! His fingers shook nervously as he pressed the buttons.

_We broke up..._

Their was a long pause before Astrid texted back, making Hiccup's eyes glued to the screen... for a long time. '_Oh...' _she finally typed.

_Liston Astrid, Cami has been putting some weird thoughts in my head, which I'm pretty sure aren't true but..._

Hiccup bit his lip. What would she think if he sent _that_ to her? Would she think that he liked her because he _didn't... _Hiccup knew what he had to do though, suck it up like a man.

_...I need to know if you are into me or not_

* * *

**Well, well, well. What do we have here?**

**Hiccup, you pour clueless boy... SPEAKING OF CLUELESS BOYS why are they so fucking clueless?! I have flirted with this one guy I liked for a while now and he doesn't think of me anymore than just a friend :/ so I'm kinda sad. Buuuuuuttttt moving on, Thank you guys for being patient I know how hard it is to wait for a chapter (Been there) But I have been going through a lot of family drama lately just if you're wondering what I was doing any why I wasn't not on my butt writing - which I love doing :D Leave suggestions and I will most likely put them in!**

**Thanks! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
